The House That Built Me
by spashleyforever23
Summary: It has been five years since Beca left home. Leaving behind the Bella's and Chloe. Now Beca is ready to come home. But will it be the way she remembered it?
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _In other Hollywood news it has been reported that five-time Grammy Award Winning Producer Beca Mitchell was set to work with Fifth Harmony on their latest studio album, but decided to back out of the project last minute. Residential Heat officials declined to comment further on the matter this morning."_

Beca quickly turned off the radio as she drove down the highway. She knew it wouldn't be long before the press found out that she had backed out of the deal with Fifth Harmony. She just didn't think it would be this soon. She drove the rest of the way in silence, nervously awaiting her destination. As she turned the corner onto a familiar street, memories started to flood Beca's mind. As she pulled up to a large white house, suddenly a place she knew as her home, felt like a stranger's house.

Beca stepped out of her car and took it all in.

"You know the last person we caught creeping on the property we had taken away by the cops," said Jesse with a smile.

"Oh my god Jesse!" said Beca in excitement as she hugged him.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is Beca Mitchell actually here right now in Georgia," said Jesse as he hugged Beca back.

"No Jesse, it's really me," said Beca with a smile.

"Well I'm glad. It's been what, almost three years since we saw each other face to face," said Jesse as he jokingly pushed Beca.

"I know I'm a shitty best friend, life has just been busy," said Beca with guilt laced in her voice.

"Hey it's cool. If I had five Grammys I would be busy too," said Jesse with a smile.

"How's Aubrey?" asked Beca.

"She's good, she's been talking a lot lately about us starting a family. I want to wait though till we get our own house. Don't get me wrong, we love living on your family's ranch, but we need our own space," said Jesse as he looked at the house.

"Yeah I can see where she's coming from, makes sense. You and Aubrey have been married for what, four years now?" asked Beca.

"Four and a half years, but who's counting," said Jesse with a shrug and a smile.

"Well I'm happy for you Jess, and I think you and Aubrey will be great parents," said Beca.

"Thanks Beca. You know Aubrey still asks how you're doing. I mean sure she's still pissed about how things went down with you and her best friend. And the fact that you basically lost touch with the Bella's, but it's becoming a thing of the past.

"Honestly I don't blame her for hating me. I would too for what I did," said Beca with guilt.

"Hey its ancient history. Plus you're happy with your life in LA right? Well I better get back to my work in the stables, I'll see you at dinner. You are planning on staying here tonight right?" asked Jesse with a hopeful look.

"Yeah of course. I was hoping to stay for a while actually, if it's ok with my mom and Bob," said Beca as she made her way to the front door.

"Excellent, well I'll see you at dinner then. Later Becaw!" said Jesse as he made his way over to the barn.

Beca watched as Jesse walked away before turning around and nervously knocking at the door.

"Just a second," said a familiar voice.

"Beca, honey what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" asked Mrs. Mitchell.

"Yeah everything is fine mom. I just needed a visit home, and so I just decided to drive out here and stay for a bit. You aren't mad are you?" asked Beca nervously.

"No honey, of course not! I'm just surprised, the last time you were here was Christmas three years ago, and you only stayed for a couple of hours.

"I know, I haven't been around like I should mom. I'm sorry," said Beca feeling ashamed.

"Don't be sweetheart. I'm just happy you're here now!" said Mrs. Mitchell excitedly as she hugged Beca tightly.

"So am I," whispered Beca as she held her mom, holding back tears.

"Well you can take your bags upstairs to your old room. Gosh Bob is going to be thrilled when he hears you're here Beca!" said Mrs. Mitchell excitedly.

Beca smiled as she carried her bags up to her old bedroom. Everything looked as it had the last time it did when she left it, which was scary. She set down her suitcases and made her way over to her old desk. On top laid a picture of the Bella's, an a cappella group Beca had been in all through college with her childhood best friends. Beca smiled as she picked up the picture to get a closer look. Her smile faded as her eyes glanced over a certain redhead. She put down the picture and grabbed the next frame which contained a picture of her and the redhead the night they won the world championship of a cappella.

"Chloe," whispered Beca as she gently rubbed her fingers across Chloe's face and a tear escaped.

"I thought I would bring you some extra blankets, gets cold here at night," said Mrs. Mitchell, making Beca jump.

"I remember mom, I actually miss the chilly nights here," said Beca as she put down the frame.

"I always loved that picture of you and Chloe," said Mrs. Mitchell with a smile.

"Me too. How is she? I mean… have you heard from her?" asked Beca.

"I see her all the time dear! I know it didn't work out between you two, but Chloe will always be like a daughter to me," said Mrs. Mitchell.

"All the time?" asked Beca curiously.

"Yes, she owns a very successful bakery in town. And we still do weekly dinners at the Beale's house, so Chloe occasionally will drop by for one," said Mrs. Mitchell as she laid the blankets down on Beca's old queen size bed.

"Bakery? But Chloe always wanted to have a career teaching music?" said Beca confused.

"Guess life doesn't always go the way we plan it sweetheart. Well I need to pick up a few things in town for dinner. Want to join me?" asked Mrs. Mitchell.

"Sure why not," said Beca as she followed her mom out of the house and started to walk to her car.

"Sweetheart where you going? I thought we would take my truck?" asked her mom.

"But mom wouldn't you rather ride in something that doesn't smell like the inside of a barn?" asked Beca.

"You always loved riding in my truck. In fact you learned to drive in this truck, and drove it all through high school," said Mrs. Mitchell confused.

"Fine we'll take the truck," said Beca in defeat.

Beca couldn't understand why her mother turned her down every time she offered to buy her a nicer car. The woman was obviously suborn. Beca decided to bite her tongue and keep quiet as they drove into town. After five years the place looked exactly the same, but in a way it fell completely different.

As Beca exited the truck she noticed dirt on her black pants. Maybe this wasn't the best place to wear her business suit, but this is what Beca was used to wearing every day.

"I'm just going to pick up a few things at the grocery store. Want to help?" asked Mrs. Mitchell.

"That's okay mom, I don't mind waiting. In fact I was thinking of taking a little walk," said Beca as she pointed to the square.

"Okay honey, I won't be more than twenty minutes," said Mrs. Mitchell as she made her way over to the store.

Beca nodded and decided to walk down the sidewalk of the square. How many fond memories she had here. She looked over to the gazebo in the center of the square. She smiled remembering the time Aubrey made the Bella's perform there freshmen year during the Fall Festival. They were a mess then, before Chloe had suggested they perform Beca's mixes. She was pulled away from her thoughts by a familiar Australian accent.

"Get you free sample of Wild Wallaby's homemade wine. Guaranteed to get you feeling as good as a dingo on hot summer night," said the blonde Australian.

"Amy?" said Beca as she approached the stand.

"Shortstack?!" said Fat Amy as she ran and grabbed Beca into a rib crushing hug.

"Amy, can't breathe," whimpered Beca.

"Oh sorry shortstack. What are you doing here?! Didn't bother to tell your best friend you would be in town," said Fat Amy as she put Beca down.

"I know I'm sorry, it's been awhile. I meant to call you sooner," said Beca feeling guilty once again.

"Don't sweat it shortstack. I know you've been busy being all rich and famous," said Fat Amy with a smile.

"It's no excuse Amy. I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend to you, or any of the Bella's," said Beca as she looked down.

"Water under the bridge as they say. So what are you doing here? Big business meeting in Atlanta?" asked Amy.

"Actually no, just taking some weeks to spend at home. Wild Wallaby's Wine huh," said Beca as she looked at the bottles.

"Yeah a little business Bumper and I started. This shit will have you forgetting what year it is," said Fat Amy proudly.

"How are you and Bumper? I know I missed the wedding, I'm so sorry about that," said Beca.

"Understandable Shawshank, you missed quite the ceremony though, we sang our vows to each other on stage. Big finale with fire," said Fat Amy proudly.

"I bet it was beautiful," said Beca.

"Thanks to Chloe. She helped me plan everything, and she made the most gorgeous wedding cake," said Amy with pride.

"Well I'm sorry I missed it all Ames," I said sadly.

"No worries Bec, we have it all on video so I expect you'll be over to watch it," said Fat Amy with a big smile.

"Can't wait," said Beca with smile.

"Well I better let you get back to your wine, it was nice to see you," said Beca as she quickly made her exit.

"Hit me up tonight, maybe we can hit up the bars like we used to! Do you have my number? Or what's your number? You know, forget it, I'll come over to the Mitchell Ranch tonight and we'll go from there!" shouted Fat Amy as Beca walked away.

"Sounds like a plan Ames!" shouted Beca as she walked down the street.

Beca rounded the corner ahead onto the next street. Her eyes suddenly fixated on a big building she had never seen before. In fact this was a vacant lot five years ago.

"Ginger Snaps Bakery," said Beca as she read the store name out loud.

Suddenly Beca became nervous, this had to be Chloe's bakery. In fact the cartoon woman on the outside looked exactly like Chloe. Panic started to flood Beca. She had to stop in, but what could she say? "Hey Chlo, sorry I broke your heart five years ago. I was fucking stupid and selfish. And all the success I have means nothing without you. Want to grab a coffee?" thought Beca.

"Fuck it, just do it," thought Beca.

As Beca slowly made her way to the store her heart began to race, she could feel it beating in her ear drums.

"Breath Beca, you can do this. It's just Chloe. You know Chloe, the one you left broken that night," said Beca to herself.

Beca stopped thinking as she made her way through the big glass doors of the bakery. The aroma inside was enough to make her stomach rumble.

The bakery was huge and beautiful. Of course she knew it would be since Chloe designed it. Luckily the place was pretty packed, so she could scope it out. There seemed to be no sign of Chloe. But there was a familiar face working the register. Beca decided to approach.

"You're welcome Mrs. Howel, and please do let me know if you want me to babysit little Scottie next weekend," said Emily with a smile.

"Will do dear," said the woman as she thanked Emily.

"Um, hello Emily," Beca said nervously.

"Oh, hi Beca," said Emily as her smile faltered.

"It's so good to see you," Beca said with a smile.

"I bet, it's been years since I've even heard from you. Apparently they don't have any forms of communication in LA," said Emily with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Legacy I'm sorry. I know I was a shitty friend to you, to the Bella's, to Chloe. I could never apologize enough to make up for it. But I'm here now," Beca said in desperation.

"If you're looking for Chloe she isn't here," said Emily as she started to ring up the next customer.

"I wasn't looking for Chloe…where did she go though?" I asked nonchalantly.

"She's going to be in and out all day. She's catering the big fundraiser for the Dewberry farm tonight," said Emily as she bagged the customer's pies.

"Thanks," I said as I turned to leave.

"If you're just planning on breezing through like always, just leave her alone Beca. She's been through enough already," said Emily before turning her attention back to the customer.

Her words stung Beca as she walked out of the Bakery. Even though she felt they were well deserved.

The ride back to the ranch was filled with her mom filling her in on things going on at the ranch. Beca didn't pay much attention to what she had to say though. She couldn't get what Emily had said out of her head. Once back at the ranch, Beca decided to spend the rest of the afternoon in her old room. It had been a long time since Beca mixed for fun. She had forgotten how much fun it could be when it wasn't just work. After a couple of hours her mom knocked on the door.

"Beca dinner is ready," said Mrs. Mitchell.

"Coming mom," said Beca as she got up from her old desk.

She couldn't help but look at the picture of her and Chloe from their high school prom. The way Chloe had her arms wrapped around the tiny brunette. And their smiles, it was easy to see how in love they were. If only Beca could close her eyes and be back at that moment when she opened them. How she would give anything to start over, with life, and with Chloe. She was pulled away from her thoughts when she heard the sounds of everyone gathering for dinner.

"Dog gone there she is! The greatest DJ in the world!" said an elderly man with a smile.

"Told you before, I'm a music producer grandpa," said Beca as she sat down at the table.

"Oh that's right Bec Bec, my mistake," said the elderly man.

"Are you on vacation, or are ya having a business meeting," asked an elderly women as she pointed to Beca's outfit.

"This is what I always wear Grams," said Beca as looked down at her attire.

"Fancy show biz clothes Dorothy. You're just not hip enough like our granddaughter," said the elderly man.

"What is Cali like Bec?" asked Beca's sixteen year old cousin Ellie.

She was about to respond when suddenly her attention was turned to the back door as Jesse walked in. She smiled as her best friend approached the table. Her smile soon fell as she watched Aubrey walk in soon after.

"Evening everyone," said Aubrey as she made her way over to the table.

"Well, look who's here," said Aubrey as she sat down in the chair in front of Beca. Never losing eye contact with the brunette.

"Hi Bree," said Beca timidly.

"Aubrey," said Aubrey as took a sip of her water.

"Huh?" asked Beca confused.

"Call me Aubrey. Only close friends call me Bree. No offense," said Aubrey with a smile.

"Bree come on," whispered Jesse.

"Come on what Jesse, Beca and I are no longer close. And after what she did to my best friend, nearly destroying her, she is not even a friend anymore," said Aubrey coldly.

"No it's fine. Honestly I deserve it. I'm not really hungry mom, I think I'm going to get some air," said Beca as she stood from the table and bolted out the back door onto the porch.

"Shortstack! Wait how did you know I was here? Freaky deaky," said Fat Amy as approached the house.

"What are you doing here Amy?" asked Beca feeling defeated.

"We have plans tonight shortstack! There is a town fundraiser tonight and we are getting our drink on!" shouted Fat Amy.

"Why not, I could use a drink," said Beca as she walked down the stairs.

"Wait, don't you want to change first," said Fat Amy.

"No, god why is everyone hating on my clothes," said Beca annoyed as she followed Amy to her car.

Basically everyone in town was at the fundraiser. The Dewberry farm was a popular spot among the locals. Apparently old man Dewberry had passed and had owed money for the property. Some huge company was planning on buying the land and turning it into some big fancy sports complex. It was a shame really, Beca had too many fond memories there to even count.

"There's my pitches!" yelled Fat Amy as she waved to the table the Bella's were at.

"I don't think I should go over there," said Beca nervously.

"Oh shortstack come on, nothing to be afraid of," said Fat Amy as she ran to the table.

"Shots!" yelled Fat Amy as she grabbed one and threw it back.

"Come on Amy, I was waiting for everyone to do it together," said Cynthia Rose annoyed.

"Hi guys," said Beca timidly.

"What is she doing here," asked Cynthia Rose confused.

"Oh come on CR, Beca is still a Bella," said Fat Amy in Beca's defense.

"Really? Because a Bella doesn't just desert their friends once she makes it big. We grew up together B. Been together since day one, and then you gonna just turn your back on us. You might be a Bella, but you are no longer our friend," said Cynthia Rose as she turned her back to Beca.

"Guys come on," begged Fat Amy.

Everyone resumed their conversation, not bothering to acknowledge Beca.

"They're just being a bunch of whiny bitches shortstack," said Fat Amy.

"It's fine" said Beca as she turned around and headed straight for the bar, not bothering to look back.

"What'll it be sweetheart?" asked the bartender.

"Shot of Whiskey," said Beca as she sat down.

"Hey I know you, Beca Mitchell. Hey that last album you helped Jay Z out with is fire!" said the bartender as he poured Beca's shot.

"Thanks," mumbled Beca.

"I go to Barden, hoping to get into the music program. Don't worry about your tab, on the house," said the bartender with a smile.

"Great, keep them coming," said Beca as she downed her shot.

Beca turned and watched her old best friends talking and laughing. Aubrey and Jesse coming to join them. Suddenly Beca started to remember when she was part of the group. Sitting close to Chloe, laughing along with her best friends. How it felt like another lifetime now.

"Howdy folks! We're sure glad to see you come out for such an amazing cause. Dewberry farm means a lot to all of us. Together we have a real shot to save it! And now, the reason all this is even possible. One of the hardest working woman I know. Miss Chloe Beale!" shouted a tall man on stage.

Suddenly Beca's heart began to race and her palms began to sweat. Slowly she turned and there the redhead was. She had looked as she always had, flawless. She was still the most beautiful person Beca had ever laid eyes on.

"Thanks Hank. You know this place is special to me and my friends, to this town. I know it won't be easy, but we will save and preserve this beautiful land. Together we can do anything!" said Chloe determined.

"God she's gorgeous," whispered Beca to herself.

"Chloe Beale? Good luck with that one. Girl is too focused on work to pay any attention to anyone," said the bartender as he wiped the table.

"So she was single? My Chloe, or she was my Chloe, not anymore. Sometimes reminding myself of that is unbearable," thought Beca.

"So eat, drink, enjoy, and donate!" said Chloe with a smile as she finished her speech and walked over to the table of Bella's.

Beca watched as the other Bella's praised Chloe. Suddenly Aubrey leaned in and whispered into Chloe's ear, making Chloe turn around and catch Beca looking.

"Fuck," whispered Beca as she turned around and took another shot.

After a few minutes Beca turned around to look again. Her old friends continued on with their conversation and laughter. Minus the redhead. Beca began to frantically look around the crowd when she jumped when she heard a familiar voice beside her.

"Can I get a vodka and pineapple juice please Ken," said Chloe to the bartender.

"Coming right up red," said the bartender with a smile.

Beca nervously turned around.

"Um, hi Chlo," said Beca very timidly, almost afraid.

"Oh, hi Beca," said Chloe nonchalantly as she waited for her drink.

"You um, you look good," said Beca quietly.

"Thanks," said Chloe with a small smile as she watched Ken pour her drink.

"Look Chloe…" started Beca.

"One pineapple vodka red," said Ken interrupting.

"Thanks a bunch," said Chloe with a genuine smile as she turned to walk away.

"Chloe wait, can we talk?" said Beca as she stood up.

"We just did Beca. Besides, you probably have a plane to catch. It was good seeing you though," said Chloe as she turned and walked away.

Tears began to form in Beca's eyes as she made a dash for the door. She decided to walk home since she had come here with Fat Amy. She fold her arms and just kept walking, needing to escape. Hell had she not worn heels she would be running. She wasn't sure how long she had been walking, soon however she was home. Well at least to the Mitchell ranch. The elders must have been asleep, so Beca headed straight for her bedroom. Once inside she grabbed her suitcase and began packing.

"Beca is that you?" said Bob as he knocked.

"Yes," said Beca as she wiped away her tears.

"Can I come in?" said Bob as he walked in. His eyes darting straight to the suitcase on Beca's bed.

"Your momma told me you were staying awhile," said Bob as his face fell.

"I was, but I just can't okay," said Beca as she continued to pack.

"What do you mean you can't," asked Bob.

"I don't belong here anymore. My friends hate me, Chloe doesn't even care that I exist anymore. Nobody wants me here. It's better this way. Easier," said Beca as she closed her suitcase.

"Now look here sweetheart. I know I ain't your biological father and all. But I raised you since you were five years old. And I didn't raise my daughter to be a quitter. Now you say your old friends and Chloe ain't speaking to you. Well you know what, you just gotta try harder to make em listen. Things aren't right, okay. You know what then, damn it Becs fix it. Running away again isn't the answer. Now I ain't gonna tell you what to do. You're grown now and can make your own decisions. I'm going to bed, and I hope I see you at breakfast. If I don't, you know I always love you no matter what," said Bob as he kissed Beca's forehead and turned to leave.

Beca watched him close the door behind him and turned to look at her suitcase.

"Fix it," she repeated to herself, "But how?"


	2. Fix It

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I've had the idea for this story in my head for a while and I'm happy to finally get started and have you see how it unfolds!**

The next morning Beca made her way downstairs for breakfast. She was tired due to the fact that she was up all night thinking. She was scared to stay, but she knew she just couldn't go back to LA. Not yet anyway, there was so much unfinished business here. And even though things weren't going as well as she had hoped, she was happy to be back home. In a way this was the place that Beca was meant to be, it took her five years to come to this conclusion. Better late than never as the saying goes.

"Morning chickadee! I had your momma make your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes," said Bob with a wink and a smile.

"Thanks Bob," said Beca with a knowing smile.

"So what are your plans today Beca?" asked Mrs. Mitchell.

"Not sure mom," said Beca as she took a bite of her pancake.

"Well Aubrey and I could always use an extra set of hands jarring the peaches that are ready," said Mrs. Mitchell as she took a sip of her morning coffee.

"As fun as that sounds, I kind of wanted to go for a drive for a bit. See the town, reminisce. If that's okay?" asked Beca.

"Of course Beca. But if you change your mind we'll be in the kitchen," said Mrs. Mitchell with a smile as she made her way out the back door to the porch where Beca's Grandpa Lou sat reading his morning paper.

Beca pulled out her phone to see if she had any missed call or messages. There was about ten missed calls and twenty missed texts from her assistant Nicole. She knew Residential Heat was not happy about her spontaneous leave of absence. She would have to call her boss Michael eventually, but she could put it off for a while.

"Well, duty calls. See you at dinner chickadee," said Bob as he got up from the table and gave her shoulder a squeeze of reassurance on his way out.

After a couple of bites Beca realized she wasn't very hungry and cleared her plate. She made her way out the back door to her audi r8. On the way out Jesse drove by with the tractor, covering Beca's black pant suit with dirt as he passed.

"Great," mumbled Beca.

"Sorry Becaw," shouted Jesse.

"Sweetie I know that's how you Californian's dress, but don't you think you'd be much comfortable in something else?" asked Mrs. Mitchell.

"Mom all I have are suits, it's fine," said Beca as she dusted off her pants.

"Sweetie just put on some of your old clothes. Everything is still in your closet and dresser drawers" said Mrs. Mitchell as she sipped her coffee and smiled at her daughter.

"Joyce I'm ready when you are," said Aubrey as she poked her head out of the back door.

"Coming dear," said Mrs. Mitchell as she stood and went back inside the house.

Beca made her way back up to her room and slowly opened her closet. Inside contained all of Beca's old flannels, shirts, skinny jeans, and boots.

"Scary," mumbled Beca as she looked through the clothes.

Her eyes laid upon a familiar purple flannel as Beca picked it up to examine it. She closed her eyes, remembering the night she and Chloe lost their virginities. How special it had been between them.

 _"_ _Beca you are my mine, and I am yours. Always and forever," Chloe had whispered in her ear._

Beca wiped a tear that had escaped and quickly continued looking through the clothes. She settled on a long sleeve maroon shirt and black skinny jeans and black boots. After a quick look in the mirror Beca made her way back outside.

"That's more like it Bec Bec," said Grandpa Lou with a smile before returning to his paper.

Beca smiled back then continued on to her car. On the way she was cut off by a big black pick-up truck with a picture of a dingo drinking wine on the sides.

"Shortstack!" shouted Fat Amy.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" asked Beca confused.

"I've come to spend the day with my tiny best friend," shouted Fat Amy with a smile.

"Um, actually I was kind of hoping to take a drive, alone," said Beca.

"Oh come on shortstack," begged Fat Amy with a hopeful smile.

"Fine," mumbled Beca as she got into Fat Amy's truck.

"So where to Shawshank?" asked Fat Amy as she put the truck in drive.

"This was your idea Amy!" shouted Beca irritated.

"Yes, but I thought you would choose our destination Shortstack," said Fat Amy as she drove.

"So…..do you know where Chloe lives?" asked Beca out of curiosity.

"Yeah of course, let's go! Operation reunite Bloe commences!" shouted Fat Amy as she stepped on the gas.

"Park a little away," whispered Beca as they pulled up to Chloe's street.

"Which one is hers?" asked Beca looking around.

"The white one I obviously parked in front of," said Fat Amy with a smile.

"You what?!" shouted Beca in a panic. Right before the door of Chloe's house opened and Beca could see a flash of red before ducking down to the floor of Amy's truck.

"Hey Red," shouted Fat Amy.

"Amy what the fuck!" whispered Beca.

"Amy what are you doing here," asked Chloe confused.

"Oh you know, was just passing through and thought I would stop by and see my favorite redhead," said Fat Amy with smile.

"Um, okay," said Chloe puzzled since Fat Amy never just stopped by randomly.

"Why don't you hop in and we'll hang," said Fat Amy.

Beca panicked and slapped Fat Amy's knee.

"Ahh," shouted Fat Amy.

"Are you okay?" asked Chloe concerned.

"Oh yeah, just a little leg cramp, no biggie," said Fat Amy with a smile as she rubbed her leg.

"Well I can't hang today Amy. I have way too much to do! I have to get to the store and get ready for the big weekend sale," said Chloe as she checked her watch.

"Maybe we should do something later. Beca is in town you know, maybe the three of us can hang like old times," suggested Fat Amy.

"You must be joking. No way would I go anywhere with Beca Mitchell. In fact, last night was enough of Beca to last me a lifetime. I got to go Amy, see you around," said Chloe as she turned and started walking down the street.

"Sorry Shortstack, that didn't go as I had hoped it would," said Fat Amy apologetically when Chloe was out of hearing range.

"Can you just take me to Barden?" asked Beca as she got back into her seat.

"Barden? What could you possibly want to do there?" asked Fat Amy confused.

"Please?" pleaded Beca.

"As you wish Shortstack," said Amy as she put the truck in drive.

"If you need a ride back give me a call Becs," said Fat Amy before pulling away from Barden University.

Beca nodded then made her way around campus. Beca didn't quite know why she needed to come here, but she thought if she revisited some familiar spots it would help her remember her relationship with Chloe, because slowly more and more, it felt like it wasn't even real anymore. Like their time together was a dream. Beca headed to Baker Hall to a tree that stood about 30 feet away from the building. As Beca approached the tree she closed her eyes, in fear that what she was looking for wouldn't b there. She lifted her hand to the tree and felt the words and opened her eyes. There still remained the words, "BM + CB Always and Forever," carved into the tree. It was still there. Beca smiled as tears fell from her eyes as she moved her fingers over the CB.

"It's still there," said a voice, making Beca jump.

"Stacie, what are you doing here?" asked Beca surprised as she wiped away her tears.

"I happen to work here. I teach Biology and Anatomy. So the better question is, what are you doing here Beca," asked Stacie eyeing her curiously.

"I'm sorry, I just had to see it you know," said Beca as she looked once again at the words.

"Want to get a coffee," asked Stacie as she pointed to the cafeteria building.

"Sure I'd love that," replied Beca as she sniffled and followed Stacie.

Not much had changed at Barden, in fact it was exactly as it was when she went here.

"One vanilla latte," said Stacie as she placed down the cups and sat across from Beca.

"Thanks Stace," said Beca as she looked down at her drink.

"Look Stace, I'm really sorry we lost touch. Well more like I disappeared. So much happened and I did what I do best, I ran," admitted Beca.

"You know a part of me is still mad that I haven't heard from you in five years. But last night at the fundraiser I realized something," said Stacie.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" asked Beca.

"That I miss my friend," said Stacie with a smile.

"I miss you too Stace. All the Bella's. I miss home, I miss it all," Beca confessed.

"And Chloe," threw in Stacie.

"Huh," asked Beca.

"You miss Chloe," said Stacie.

"More than anything," confessed Beca as she played with her hands.

"So what are your intentions?" asked Stacie.

"Honestly I don't know. I just need to see her and talk to her," confessed Beca.

"She still loves you, you know," said Stacie as she took a sip of her latte.

"She hates me," said Beca sadly.

"She doesn't hate you. She's just pissed at you. But hey, pissed means deep down she cares right," said Stacie as gave Beca a small smile.

"Really hope you're right," said Beca.

Stacie was nice enough to give Beca a ride home after they did some catching up over coffee. They agreed to get together sometime within the next week.

By the time Beca returned home it was turning dark outside. She made her way inside, knowing it was way past dinner time. When she walked in the house was full of life. Beca had forgotten the weekly tradition of the neighbors coming over for drinks and music on the Mitchell porch. Beca tried her best to avoid making her presence known. She slipped into the kitchen, unfortunately she wasn't alone.

"Joyce this really is too much," said Chloe as she smiled at Mrs. Mitchell.

"Now Chloe Beale you stop it, I have plenty of peaches and I want you to take a box full. I know you'll do wonders with it," said Mrs. Mitchell as she handed over the box to Chloe.

"Thanks Joyce," said Chloe with a smile.

"Beca I didn't even hear you come in sweetheart, you missed dinner," said Mrs. Mitchell as she turned her attention to Beca.

"Yeah I kind of lost track of time," said Beca as she stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Let me get you a plate of leftovers dear. Chloe are you hungry, you know I always cook way too much," said Mrs. Mitchell as moved over to the cabinet to get some plates.

"Thanks Joyce, but I need to be getting home. I have an early day tomorrow, thanks again for the peaches," said Chloe as took her box and turned to leave, not bothering to look at Beca as she walked pass.

"I'm not hungry either mom. Think I'm just going to take a shower and get some sleep," said Beca after Chloe had left.

"Beca you need to eat. You barely touched your breakfast. You need to be taking care of yourself," said Joyce as she looked at Beca concerned.

"I know mom. Tomorrow I'll eat. Promise," said Beca as she gave her mom a quick hug.

"Alright, you better. Well get some sleep sweetheart, we'll see you in the morning," said Mrs. Mitchell as she kissed Beca's forehead and made her way out onto the porch.

Beca made her way upstairs to her room. She went inside and closed the door behind her and let out a deep breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding in. She listened to the sounds of someone playing the guitar downstairs and it made Beca remember…

 _"_ _Chlo slow down," said Beca with a smile as Chloe pulled her into her bedroom and closed the door._

 _"_ _I'm sorry babe, it's just I've been so excited to give you your birthday present!" said Chloe excitedly as she pulled Beca down onto Beca's bed._

 _"_ _As much as I would love this present Chlo, I don't think you should give it to me while my parents are home," said Beca with a wink._

 _"_ _Oh Becs, you perv!" said Chloe as she playfully slapped Beca's arm._

 _"_ _I'm just saying Chlo, that's the best gift you could give me," said Beca as she leaned in to kiss Chloe's neck._

 _"_ _Down girl. Really baby, you are going to love this! I mean at least I hope you do. If you don't I will completely understand," said Chloe as she continued to talk._

 _"_ _Chlo you're rambling," said Beca as she grabbed Chloe's hands._

 _"_ _Sorry," giggled Chloe._

 _"_ _So, where is it?" asked Beca while looking around the room._

 _"_ _Close your eyes," said Chloe as she got up from the bed._

 _"_ _Alright they're closed," said Beca as she waited._

 _"_ _No peeking," said Chloe as she moved something from under the bed._

 _"_ _Chlo!" yelled Beca as she grew impatient._

 _"_ _Okay okay Becs, open!" said Chloe excitedly._

 _Beca opened her eyes and there on the floor laid an open guitar case containing the most beautiful acoustic guitar Beca had ever laid her eyes on._

 _"_ _Oh Chlo, you shouldn't have," said Beca as she pulled out the guitar to inspect it._

 _"_ _Yes I should. Now you don't have to keep borrowing Grandpa Lou's. And now that we'll be starting college in the fall, you'll need your own babe. You write the most beautiful songs Becs," said Chloe as she sat down next to Beca._

 _"_ _Chlo it's gorgeous, but how did you even afford this?" asked Beca as she turned her attention to Chloe._

 _"_ _Well why do you think I waited tables every weekend at Jimmy's," said Chloe as she smiled at Beca._

 _"_ _I guess I just assumed you were saving up extra money for college," said Beca as she tested out the guitar._

 _"_ _I have money put aside for school. So do you like it?" asked Chloe with a smile._

 _"_ _Baby I love it!" said Beca as she gently placed it back in its case._

 _"_ _But not as much as I love you. Thank you," said Beca before capturing her girlfriend's lips in a long passionate kiss. Pulling apart once they both needed some oxygen._

 _"_ _Chlo I never want this to end. I can't imagine not having you in my life," confessed Beca._

 _"_ _You never have to worry about that Becs. I told you I'll always love you no matter what. Forever and always," said Chloe as she caressed Beca's cheek and leaned in for another kiss._

Beca got pulled away from her thoughts. She looked down at her bed before leaning down and feeling around it under it. Immediately she felt a familiar leather guitar case and pulled it out and opened it. She gently took out the guitar.

"Hello old friend," Beca whispered to the guitar as she placed it on her lap, adjusting the strings before she began to play.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you is what I was tryin' to do," sang Beca as she played

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go

But I'm doing it

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still harder getting' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most, was being so close

And havin' so much to say

And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin' what could've been

And not seein' that lovin' you

Is what I was trying to do, oh," finished Beca.

Beca didn't have much time to write music like she used to, but she had been working on this song for a while now. Beca took one last look at the guitar before placing it back in its case. As Beca went to close it, she remembered what Chloe always used to tell her. It had been tattooed on her wrist as well, under a small CB, "Always and Forever."

Beca stood from her bed and grabbed her car keys as she dashed downstairs. Not bothering to tell anyone she was leaving. She needed to do something. She got in her car and drove straight to Chloe's house. A light was on, so Chloe had to be home. Beca got out of her car and headed straight for Chloe's front door and knocked before she lost her courage and left.

"Coming," said Chloe as she made her way to the door and opened it.

"Beca, what are you doing here?" asked Chloe, clearly annoyed and puzzled.

"You're pissed at me, believe me Chlo I get it. I know I hurt you, I know I hurt you more than words can describe. The way we ended things was fucked up, and it was on me. I was fucking stupid. Now I know you don't want to talk to me, that's fine, I get it. But you know what Chlo, always and forever. I still believe that, and someday you will believe it again too. I'm not going anywhere Chloe Elizabeth Beale. I just thought you should know that," said Beca as she turned and walked back to her car. Leaving behind a speechless Chloe Beale.

 **Hope you all enjoy the update. Review and let me know!**

 **Song used was** ** _What Hurts the Most_** **by Rascal Flatts**


	3. Literally Been Here The Whole Time

**So happy with the positive feedback! Seriously all of the reviews have made me happy! Writing is my passion, so knowing you guys like it is just amazing. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you!**

By the time Beca had returned to the ranch the sound of music and laughter had died down. Everyone must have retired for the night. Beca quietly walked to the porch.

"Chickadee, what are you doing out so late," asked Bob as he sat on the porch steps.

"Just had to stop at Chloe's to tell her something. What are you doing up so late?" asked Beca as she sat down on the step next to Bob.

"Oh you know me, sucker for these cool peaceful summer nights," said Bob with a smile.

"I've forgotten how beautiful the nights are here. You can't even see the stars like this in LA," said Beca as she looked up at the night sky.

"I bet, better take advantage of it now before you have to go back," said Bob as he looked up.

"I'm not going back," admitted Beca.

"What do you mean you're not going back?" asked Bob as he looked surprised.

"I can't do it anymore. I'm miserable there and lonely. I'm always working. And on the rare chance that I do get to go home, it's to a big empty house. And my only friend is my assistant who gets paid to listen to my problems. Everyone is just so fake there. I don't have any real friends like I did here. And I miss you and mom and everyone else. And I miss Chloe dad. Some days I don't even want to get out of bed. At the time I was thought I was doing what was best for Chloe," said Beca as she leaned into Bob and started to cry.

Bob smiled as Beca referred to him as dad and put his arm around his daughter, consoling her.

"It's alright chickadee. We all make mistakes. Lord knows I've done things in my life that I'm not too proud of. But life is about making mistakes and learning from them. Remember when you were learning to ride your bike and you kept falling to the ground. Remember what I told you?" asked Bob as he held Beca.

"You said get up, dust yourself off, and try again," answered Beca.

"Yep. And it took a hell of a lot more falls, but eventually you got it, and I was so proud of you for not giving up," said Bob with a smile.

This made Beca smile.

"I just don't know where to go from here," admitted Beca.

"And that's ok Becs. You don't have to have all the answers right now. Take it one day at a time," said Bob.

"I guess you're right," sniffed Beca.

"And take as long as you need. I always told you when you left that the door was always open. You stay as long as you need to," said Bob as he wiped his daughter's tears.

"Thanks dad. I'm going to get some sleep. Thank you for this, I feel lighter in a way," said Beca as she stood.

"What I'm here for chickadee. Now get some rest and I'll see you at breakfast," said Bob with a smile.

Beca did in fact feel lighter. She hated opening about how she was feeling, but it felt good to tell someone how miserable she actually was. And she knew Bob would never judge her. For the first time in montsh she was able to get a decent amount of sleep. Sure she had a lot more to fix, but like Bob had said, she was going to take it one day at a time.

The next morning she arrived at breakfast as everyone was getting ready to start their day. This was intentional, as she was avoiding Aubrey for the time being. In time she would try to mend their friendship, but truth be told she was terrifed of Aubrey. She figured she might as well try to mend things with the other Bella's first. She decided to give Fat Amy a call.

"What up shortstack! Did you make it home alright yesterday?" asked Fat Amy.

"Yeah I did, Stacie gave a ride surprisingly," answered Beca.

"Really? That's great! Knew these pitches would come around," said Fat Amy excitedly.

"Well it's only Stacie. But hey it's a start right? Anyway the reason I called was to ask a huge favor of you," said Beca nervously.

"Anything Becs. What's up?" asked Fat Amy.

"Well I kind of want to set up a Bella's get together. I was hoping you could help set it up. And I was wondering if we could do it at your place?" asked Beca.

"I think it's a great idea Shawshank!" I'll make some phone calls and see what I can do!" responded Fat Amy excitedly.

Beca and Fat Amy worked out the details. They decided a Bella sleepover would be a good idea. The Bella's always used to have sleepovers, in fact it was a frequent reoccurrence growing up. Beca smiled as she remembered one sleepover in particular. It had been their junior year of high school. All the girls had decided to spend the night over at the Beale Farm. The Beale's had a huge barn with a loft that Chloe's parents had turned into a hangout spot for the girls. That night was special to Beca, particularly thanks to a certain redhead…

 _"_ _What up bitches!" screamed Fat Amy as she made her way up to the loft._

 _"_ _Amy do you really have to be so loud? You're going to wake up my parent's," said Chloe concerned._

 _"_ _Oh relax Chlo, you know your mom and dad can sleep through just about anything. Remember that time we were drinking in your room and we thought playing karaoke at 2 am was a good idea?" smiled Beca._

 _"_ _Oh my god we were so drunk belting out Titanium! Good times," smiled Chloe as she looked at Beca._

 _"_ _Where was my invite?" asked Fat Amy sadly._

 _"_ _Sorry dude, think you were out with that Bumper kid," said Beca as she turned her attention to Fat Amy._

 _"_ _Oh Bumper? Hit it and quit it with that one. Total clinger," said Fat Amy as she finished off the bag of chips._

 _"_ _Dude you ate all the good chips Amy!" whined Cynthia Rose._

 _"_ _I once saw a dead hitchhiker," whispered Lily._

 _"_ _What?" mumbled everyone._

 _"_ _Let's get to the real issue at hand. That bitch Alice is gunning for my number one spot on the debate team," cried Aubrey._

 _"_ _Bree you're just being paranoid," said Chloe as she sipped her soda._

 _"_ _Chloe you know how my father gets when I'm not at the top," cried Aubrey as she covered her face with her hands._

 _"_ _Oh god you're not going to hurl now are you?" said Beca as she covered the rest of the snacks._

 _"_ _Not helping Becs," said Chloe as she rubbed Aubrey's back._

 _"_ _I thought we were going to have some fun tonight! Let's play a game or something," chimed in Stacie._

 _"_ _Great idea Stace," said Chloe with a smile._

 _"_ _Thank you Chloe. So I never, or truth or dare?" asked Stacie._

 _"_ _Truth or dare. I'm in the mood to do some crazy shit," said Fat Amy excitedly._

 _"_ _When aren't you?" piped in Beca._

 _"_ _Alright shortstack, truth or dare," asked Fat Amy._

 _"_ _Wait why do I have to go first?" whined Beca._

 _"_ _You volunteered yourself by being a smart ass. Truth or dare shorty?" asked Fat Amy._

 _"_ _Alright truth," said Beca._

 _"_ _What guy in our class do you want to fuck?" asked Fat Amy._

 _"_ _I meant dare," said Beca quickly._

 _"_ _Alright. I dare you to kiss Chloe," said Fat Amy._

 _"_ _I was kidding, I choose truth," said Beca nervously._

 _"_ _Sorry Shawshank, you can't keep switching," said Fat Amy with a smile._

 _Beca began to panic. Out of all of her best friends why did Fat Amy have to choose Chloe. Chloe was Beca's number one best friend, and she was basically in love with the girl. But she knew there was no way Chloe would ever reciprocate her feelings._

 _"_ _Ready when you are Becs," said Chloe with a smile._

 _"_ _Ugh let's get this over with," said Beca as she tried to play it off that this wasn't a huge deal._

 _Beca nervously turned to face Chloe. She felt her heart began to race and her palms began to sweat._

 _"_ _Breathe Beca breathe," Beca told to herself._

 _She quickly leaned in and captured Chloe's lips in her own. Beca could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She had only kissed two other people her whole life, who also happened to be guys. Needless to say both times were uncomfortable and just felt weird. Kissing Chloe was different though. Kissing Chloe made her feel like she was on fire, in a good way. It was like Chloe's lips were sending electrical shocks to Beca's entire body, making her feel alive for the first time. But the kiss was short lived._

 _Chloe smiled. "Who's next," she asked as the game continued on._

 _Beca suddenly felt a pang of disappointment when she saw Chloe act as though the kiss was nothing. Beca tuned out the rest of the game as she nervously played with her hands._

 _"_ _What this game is missing is alcohol!" shouted Fat Amy._

 _"_ _Actually my brother has this hidden stash in the basement my parents don't know about. I can definitely snag us one," said Chloe as she got up._

 _"_ _Yes!" said the girls with excitement._

 _"_ _Becs want to come with me to get it?" asked Chloe with a smile._

 _"_ _Yeah sure," said Beca as she got up and followed Chloe out._

 _They slowly crept into the house and down to the basement._

 _"_ _Won't your brother notice some missing?" asked Beca as Chloe searched under the staircase for the box of bottles._

 _"_ _No way, him as his friend's drink so often they'll probably figure they drank it," said Chloe pleased as she found what she was looking for._

 _"_ _Cool," said Beca nonchalantly as she looked around the room._

 _"_ _You know something is bothering me," confessed Chloe._

 _"_ _What is it?" asked Beca nervously._

 _"_ _Well I just thought our first kiss would be more spontaneous and more private you know," confessed Chloe._

 _"_ _Yeah I know. Wait what?" said Beca surprised._

 _Chloe then walked up to Beca and cupped her face as she leaned in, capturing Beca's lips in a tender passionate kiss. This time parting only to catch their breath._

 _"_ _Much better," said Chloe with a smile._

 _"_ _I've wanted to do that since the fifth grade," confessed Chloe._

 _"_ _Seriously," smiled Beca._

 _"_ _Oh my gorgeous Beca, sometimes you can be so dense," said Chloe with smirk as she passed Beca and headed for the stairs. Leaving Beca standing there with huge grin on her face._

 _"_ _You coming?" asked Chloe as she waited for Beca._

 _Beca made her way to Chloe as Chloe grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers and they made their way back upstairs…_

Beca smiled to herself thinking back on the memory. It was one of many special moments she had shared with the redhead.

Friday night rolled around quickly. Beca paced nervously back and forth in Fat Amy's living room.

"Shortstack will you please stop. You're making me dizzy," said Fat Amy as she cracked open a bottle of wine.

"I'm just nervous. What time did you tell everyone to be here?" asked Beca as she looked at her watch.

"Seven-thirty just like you said. It's only a little after seven Becs, I'm sure the girls will be arriving soon," said Fat Amy as the doorbell rang.

Beca became hopeful that Chloe would be the one to walk through the door. Her smiled faltered when she saw it was Stacie.

"So I brought four bottles of my favorite wine. Roger has the kids tonight so I plan on getting wasted," said Stacie as she walked into the living room.

Two hours had passed and Beca slouched in the recliner, sipping her third class of wine.

"They're not coming," said a disappointed Beca.

"Maybe they were busy," suggested Stacie.

"Yeah busy avoiding me," said Beca sadly.

"Oh come on shortstack. We can still have a great time," said Fat Amy as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Exactly. Three is still a party," agreed Stacie.

"Surprised you guys are even here," said Beca as she looked at her glass.

"Well I kind of live here shortshack. But of course we would be here Becs, you're still our girl! Everyone just needs to get their heads out of their asses. I'm sure whatever happened between you and Red wasn't so bad," said Fat Amy.

"You mean you guys don't know what happened?" asked Beca surprised.

"No Red never would tell us. And Aubrey knows, but you know she would never betray Chloe's trust," said Stacie.

"So what did happen between you and Chloe?" asked Fat Amy.

"It's a long story," said Beca.

"We have nothing but time Becs," said Stacie.

"Where do I begin," started Beca.

 _"_ _Oh my god babe, I still can't believe we won the worlds," said Chloe excitedly as she looked at the trophy on the self in the Bella living room._

 _"_ _Please Chlo, I never doubted us for a second," said Beca as she wrapped her arms around Chloe._

 _"_ _So I'm headed to the store. I want to make something special for the girls tonight. Starting next week everyone will be moving out and moving on," said Chloe sadly._

 _"_ _It's not like they'll be moving far away," said Beca as she moved to one of the couches._

 _"_ _Still, we won't all be together like this. It will be different," said Chloe as she sat down next to Beca._

 _"_ _Different can be a good thing," said Beca as she kissed Chloe's cheek._

 _"_ _You might be right. We'll let's just enjoy the time we have. I'll be back in an hour. Maybe tonight we can do something special, just you and me," said Chloe as she stood and got her purse._

 _"_ _Sounds great babe," said Beca with a smile._

 _As Beca watched Chloe leave her phone began to ring. It was Residential Heat. Beca had interned there during her senior year._

 _"_ _Hello," answered Beca._

 _"_ _Reggie it's Michael. I'm about to catch a flight, so I'll get right to the point of my call. A producer position has opened up. And with the work you've done already, I feel as though you are best fit for the job. What do ya say?" asked Michael._

 _"_ _Um, really? Serious? I mean yes, yes I want it!" said Beca excitedly._

 _"_ _Great, I thought you would. You'll start next week, so I'll need you in LA by next Tuesday. I know this is short notice, but I'm sure you can find a place quickly," said Michael._

 _"_ _What? LA?" said Beca as she thought she misheard him._

 _"_ _LA is right Reg. Are LA studio is much larger. You'll like it there," said Michael in a hurry._

 _"_ _Alright, LA it is," said Beca excitedly._

 _"_ _Great, Dax will give you all the info. I'll see you in California. We're going to do big things Reggie," said Michael before hanging up._

 _Beca was excited and nervous. This was her dream coming true. She couldn't wait to get out of this small town. Her and Chloe could get themselves a cute apartment together. She might actually make it big! Beca jumped up and down excited. She couldn't wait to tell Chloe. She should probably get a jump start on apartment searching. She decided to run up to the bedroom that Chloe and her shared to get her laptop. She grabbed her laptop off of Chloe's desk and moved onto her bed. In the process she had dropped an envelope to the floor. She picked it up to examine it. It was a letter addressed to Chloe from Atlanta School of Musical Arts. Chloe has always dreamed of teaching music there. Beca took out the letter from the already opened envelope._

 _"_ _Dear Miss Beale," Beca read._

 _"_ _We are pleased to inform you that we would like to offer you a teaching position for the 2013-2014 school year," said Beca as she continued to read._

 _Judging by the date it was written, Chloe must have just gotten the letter. Perhaps this is why she wanted time for just the two of them tonight. Beca began to feel dizzy. Chloe got it, her dream job! Wait, her dream job which was here in Georgia, not California. Beca sat on the bed. Who would she be to stop Chloe from pursuing her dream? But that would mean Beca staying. Beca knew she couldn't turn down the opportunity with Residential Heat, it was one in a million. There was only one solution._

 _Chloe walked into the Bella House with a bagful of groceries an hour later._

 _"_ _I couldn't decide between lasagna or shrimp alfredo, so I got both," said Chloe with a smile to Beca who was sitting on the couch._

 _"_ _Chloe we need to talk," said Beca in a serious tone._

 _"_ _Oh well we'll talk later babe. I need to get started since the girls will probably be home in a few hours," said Chloe as she started for the kitchen._

 _"_ _I want to break up," said Beca as she stood behind Chloe._

 _"_ _What," said Chloe as she stopped in her tracks and turned around._

 _"_ _It's not working anymore. I've been thinking about this for a while, and I think we need to move on and see other people," said Beca as she held back tears._

 _"_ _Where is this coming from," said Chloe confused._

 _"_ _Chloe it's what's best. Don't make it harder than it has to be," said Beca as her heart broke._

 _"_ _Beca stop. You don't mean it. You love me, I love you. Always and forever Beca," cried Chloe._

 _"_ _Chloe," started Beca._

 _"_ _Tell me, tell me you love me. Always and forever," said Chloe as she cried._

 _"_ _Nothing lasts forever Chloe. I'm sorry," said Beca as she turned away from the redhead._

 _Chloe dropped the bag of groceries and left the house balling her eyes out. As soon as Beca heard the front door slam she dropped to floor and sobbed._

 _"_ _This is what's best for her," Beca kept telling herself._

 _Beca couldn't stand to face the redhead again. She made her way upstairs and began packing. There was no going back now, this is what needs to be done so Chloe can have her dream._

 _Once Beca had everything she needed, she grabbed a piece a paper and wrote a note to Chloe that said, "I'm sorry Chlo, you deserve the best. When you read this I will be long gone. Please do not try looking for me, because I don't want you to." Beca signed the note, then left it on Chloe's bed. She took one last around before walking away and never looking back…._

"Damn shortstack, that was brutal. Guess it explains why Chloe was gone from the house as well after that day. Aubrey had told us an opportunity came up and Chloe had to leave in a hurry. We didn't see her for months. When we finally did she just said things didn't work out between you two and left it at that," said Fat Amy.

"I mean I get why you stupidly thought doing what you did was a good idea, but damn Becs. Poor Chloe," said Stacie as she finished her glass of wine.

"Believe me, I know it was a huge mistake. I broke Chloe, and I know that. I thought I was doing the right thing at the time," said Beca as she wiped her tears as they fell.

"The fucked up thing is Chloe never even took that job," piped in Fat Amy.

"Thanks for the reminder Ames," said Beca as the tears fell.

"Sorry Shawshank, but no wonder Chloe never wanted anything to do with music or singing after that," said Fat Amy as she hugged Beca.

"I have to make it up to Chloe. Even if it takes the rest of my life. Somehow I'm going to fix it," said Beca as she wiped her face.

"Anyway we can help Beca, we will," said Stacie as she joined their hug.

Beca's confession was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Fat Amy as she stood.

"No I'll get," said Beca as she walked to the door while wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Hey, sorry we're late. We couldn't close the store till nine," said Ashley as her and Jessica stood at the door.

"That's okay. I'm glad you came," said Beca with a small smile.

"Well I mean we thought about not coming but, life is too short to hold a grudge Bec. And we know you never meant to hurt us" said Jessica.

"Thanks guys," said Beca as tears began to fall again.

"Badass Beca Mitchell crying? Who would have thought we would see the day?" said Ashley surprised.

"Shut up," laughed Beca as she moved in to hug them.

"Okay badass Beca doesn't do hugs either. Who are you!" said Jessica with a laugh.

"God I've missed you too," whispered Beca.

"We've literally been here the whole time," said Ashley as they made their way through the door.

"Yeah well, guess it's taken me a long time to realize everything has been here the whole time," said Beca has she moved to close the door.

Out of the corner of her eye, Beca could have sworn she saw a flash of red outside, but it must have just been her mind playing tricks on her. Right?


	4. Some Things Never Change

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Happy to hear positive feedback about the flashbacks because there will be a lot, my goal is to show how Beca's hometown shaped her into who she is. Hope you continue to like it and please review!**

Beca could see Chloe running down the street.

"Chloe stop!" shouted Beca as she ran after her.

Chloe stopped to look at Beca, tears in her eyes. She continued on running.

"Chloe please stop, talk to me," shouted Beca as she continued to chase the redhead.

Chloe ran into the nearby woods, Beca close behind her.

"Chloe please stop. Tell me what's wrong, we can fix this!" shouted Beca as she ran.

Chloe ran up a hill, she just kept running and running. Beca kept trying to catch her, but soon lost her. Frantically searching around, calling her name.

"Chloe where are you?" she shouted as she looked. She spotted the redhead as she halted to the edge of the hill, a huge drop below.

"Chloe stop, what are you doing? Get down from there!" shouted Beca as she made her way over to the redhead.

Chloe turned to look at her. Beca could see nothing but pain and hurt in Chloe's teary eyes.

"Chloe don't do this. We can fix this Chlo. I love you, always and forever remember," screamed Beca frantically.

Chloe looked away from Beca, then down to the ground below.

"Nothing lasts forever Beca, I'm sorry," whispered Chloe as she stepped forward and let go.

"No!" cried Beca.

Suddenly Beca shot up from her slumber, realizing she was back in Fat Amy's living room.

Beca ran her hand through her hair as she calmed down. Realizing that she was once again revisiting a reoccurring nightmare. It was always terrifying watching Chloe do that, and never being able to stop her. What was worse was hearing Chloe say the exact same words she had said to Chloe before she left. Beca laid back down on her pillow, not getting much sleep after that.

"Morning shortstack! You look like shit," said Fat Amy with a smile.

"Thanks Amy," said Beca sarcastically as she got up and looked around the empty room.

"Where is everyone," asked Beca confused.

"Left already. I let you sleep in, I thought you could use it. Rough night?" asked Fat Amy.

"You could say that. Just had a bad dream," said Beca as she took a cup of coffee from Fat Amy.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Fat Amy.

"Not really," mumbled Beca as she sipped her coffee.

"You know Becs, if you did want to share something with me, your best friend. I'm a great keeper of secrets. I'm like a safe that locks with a key, and the key is stashed up my bum because," started Fat Amy.

"It's fine, forget it. It's all good," said Beca as she put down her cup.

"So this has nothing to do with you walking up at three o' clock this morning after mumbling in your sleep," asked Fat Amy.

"Wait how did you, everyone was asleep," said Beca confused.

"Oh I'm a light sleeper actually. And I was sexting Bumper. He's away for a few weeks for work and you know, a girl has needs," said Fat Amy.

"Gross," said Beca in disgust.

"So spill shorty, what was the dream about," asked Fat Amy curious.

"I just have this dream a lot where I'm chasing Chloe and I just can't catch up to her," started Beca.

"Damn even dream Chloe takes that cardio shit seriously. Continue," said Fat Amy interrupting.

"So finally she stops at the edge of a cliff and then she jumps," says Beca as she leaves out Chloe's words spoken.

"Oh wow, flattened like a pancake," mumbles Fat Amy.

"I just don't get why I always have this dream. Like what does it mean," said Beca more to herself.

"Inner Beca is telling you that operation Bloe is a go. Leave it to me shortstack," said Fat Amy excited.

Beca didn't know whether to be happy about this, or worried. Worried, definitely worried.

When she got back to the Mitchell ranch everyone was off busy with their daily chores. Beca decided to look in the kitchen for something to eat.

"Afternoon sweetheart," said Mrs. Mitchell as she was washing some dishes.

"Hey mom," said Beca as she walked in and went straight to the fridge.

"Are you hungry dear? I can make you a sandwich. Peanut butter and jelly, your favorite," said Joyce as she stopped what she was doing.

"Sure mom, that would be great," said Beca as she sat down at the table.

"So what are your plans for today," asked Joyce.

"Probably sit in my room and think about why my life sucks so much," mumbled Beca.

"Stop that Becs, your life doesn't suck. It's pretty great if you ask me," said Joyce as she put down the sandwich for Beca.

"Sure," said Beca as she thanked her mom for the sandwich.

"I have an idea Becs, why don't you help me set up for the Summer on the Square festival for tonight, I'm sure everyone would love to see you" suggested Joyce.

"As fun as that sounds mom, I'm going to have to pass," said Beca as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Suit yourself. I better get going, Chloe and the others want to get started by three," said Joyce as she finished her work in the kitchen.

"Chloe?" asked Beca.

"Yes sweetheart, she helped organize it," said Joyce as she dried her hands.

"You know what, I think I will go. You know, I just think I need to do more for this community. Give back," said Beca as she stood.

"I bet," smirked Joyce.

"Finish eating first sweetie, then we'll go," said Joyce with a smile.

The town always loved putting together festivals in the summer. Being a small community meant everyone knew each other and were big on coming together, even if it was just for a great night amongst friends. Beca could remember going to a countless number of community gatherings.

"Such a beautiful day, couldn't ask for better weather," said Joyce as she parked her truck.

"Who's performing tonight?" asked Beca curious as she looked at the stage.

"A few local country bands," said Joyce as she got out of her truck.

"Country, of course," said Beca as she got out.

"Sweetheart you used to love country music," said Joyce as she got a box out of the back of the truck.

"Yeah well that was before I actually started listening to good music," answered Beca.

"My mistake sweetie," said Joyce as they walked up to a white tent.

"Everything looks great Chloe," said Joyce as she approached.

"Thanks Joyce. It's really coming together nicely," said Chloe as she approached them.

Beca started to become nervous.

"What can we do to help?" asked Joyce.

"We need help setting up tables if you guys just want to get into it," said Chloe as she pointed to the stack of tables.

"Let's do it," said Joyce with a smile.

"Catherine hey! I'll be right back sweetheart," said Joyce as she walked over to an older woman.

"Great," mumbled Beca under her breath.

"Hey Chloe," said Beca nervously.

"There's some tables over there if you want to help. Unless you're too much of a celebrity to do that kind of work," said Chloe as she arranged some chairs.

"No I don't mind helping," said Beca as she made her way over to the tables.

The stack was kind of high for Beca so she tried her best jumping to reach the top table.

Chloe watched with a laugh.

"Here let me help," said Chloe as she made her way over to Beca and pulled the table down so Beca could reach.

"Thanks," said Beca with a smile.

"Hey do you remember that summer after freshman year when Fat Amy got arrested," asked Beca.

Chloe smiled, "How could I forget. It's the night you almost got arrested for punching CR's dad in the nose."

 _"_ _This is so lame, I don't know why you talked me into coming tonight," whined Beca._

 _"_ _Oh come on Becs, the music is good and all of our friends are here. We can have alone time later," said Chloe excitedly._

 _"_ _What up pitches! When are we going to get our drink on!" said Fat Amy excitedly as she and Bumper joined the table._

 _"_ _Amy our families are here, not the best place to be drinking," suggested Beca._

 _"_ _Oh please, it's a party shortstack! And the folks are drinking, look around," said Fat Amy as she pulled a bottle of Fireball out of her purse._

 _"_ _Let's do some shots bitches," said Fat Amy as she poured._

 _"_ _Not me Amy. Jesse is coming tonight and I want to make a good impression. I'm hoping this is the summer he asks me out on a date," said Aubrey as she fixed her shirt for the hundredth time._

 _"_ _You know Bree, you could always ask him out," suggested Chloe._

 _"_ _Chloe you know I'm old-fashioned. I need a man to ask me out," replied Aubrey._

 _"_ _More like she'll hurl all over Jesse if she did the asking," laughed Beca._

 _Chloe gave Beca a look that shut her up quickly._

 _"_ _You know Hobbit, as I do recall Chloe had to make the first move on you because you were too chicken shit," replied Aubrey._

 _"_ _She's got you there Shawshank!" laughed Fat Amy._

 _"_ _Whatever," said Beca annoyed._

 _"_ _Hey ladies!" said Cynthia Rose as she approached the table with another woman._

 _"_ _Hey CR," said the group._

 _"_ _Guys this is Denise, my new girlfriend. Denise these are the Bella's, my best friends since preschool," said Cynthia Rose to the group._

 _"_ _Nice to meet you Denise," replied the Bella's as CR and Denise sat down._

 _"_ _So how did you guys meet?" asked Chloe._

 _"_ _Oh you remember that 'Save The Whales' rally I went to last month. Well Denise was there and we just clicked," said CR with a smile._

 _"_ _Well we're happy for you," said Chloe excitedly._

 _"_ _Ladies, this calls for a celebration!" said Fat Amy as she reached out her hand filled with white pills._

 _"_ _The fuck is that?" asked CR._

 _"_ _Ecstasy, the love drug!" said Fat Amy excitedly._

 _"_ _Dude where the fuck did you get that?" asked Beca._

 _"_ _My boy T-dogg hooked us up in exchange for a spot on the Trebles this fall," said Bumper proudly._

 _"_ _Okay well we don't do drugs and neither do you Amy," said Beca._

 _"_ _Oh come on shortstack, live a little!" shouted Fat Amy._

 _"_ _No way dude," said Beca and the rest of the Bella's._

 _"_ _Suit yourself losers. More for us," said Fat Amy as she swallowed some._

 _"_ _Woohoo, Bumper this is our song," screamed Fat Amy as she ran to the dance floor._

 _"_ _Becs you're on Amy duty tonight," said Chloe._

 _"_ _No way," whined Beca._

 _"_ _It's your turn shorty. I had her last weekend at Safehouse when she got so drunk and threw up all over the bathroom," said Stacie._

 _"_ _Fine," mumbled Beca._

 _"_ _Dance with me? I'll make it worth your while," said Chloe with a wink as she grabbed Beca's hand and lead her to the dancefloor._

 _"_ _Why Miss Beale, are you trying to seduce me?" asked Beca as she followed Chloe._

 _"_ _Why, is it working?" asked Chloe._

 _"_ _Most definitely," said Beca with a smile as she and Chloe started to dance to a Luke Bryan song._

 _'_ _I ain't been doin to right  
Since I met her last night  
Some kinda burnin' breakfast  
Lost at work state of mind  
We're meeting here because  
She mentioned that she loves  
This kinda sushi, veggie  
Raw and edgy natural stuff  
But I'm feelin' out of place  
But baby's on the way_

 _I'm just boots and a rusty Chevy  
My hands are sweatin' heavy  
Something she's got got me feeling like this  
All I gotta do is play it cool  
And end the night with a kiss  
Hey, hey baby's on the way'_

 _Beca looked over at CR and smiled at her and Denise dancing. She was proud of how far CR had come. She only recently came out last spring. Everyone knew she was gay, but never pushed her to admit it. They knew she would tell them when she was ready._

 _"_ _What the hell is this shit," yelled an older man in a cowboy hat as he approached._

 _"_ _Dad I told you, this is my girlfriend Denise," said CR as she faced her father._

 _"_ _And I told you that I ain't raise you to be no damn dyke. If your momma was here now she would be ashamed of you," yelled CR's dad._

 _"_ _Ashamed? Ashamed of what? Ashamed that I found someone that makes me happy?" CR shouted back._

 _"_ _It's wrong. In the eyes of god, it's disgusting and I don't want no part of it or you. You are no longer my daughter, you disgust me," shouted CR's dad._

 _Beca heard enough and could no longer bite her tongue._

 _"_ _Mr. Adams you're wrong. Cynthia Rose isn't disgusting, but you are sir. And I know for a fact that if your wife was alive she would be ashamed. But not ashamed of her daughter sir, she would be ashamed of you," spit out Beca._

 _"_ _Little girl who are you to talk to me that way. You are just as disgusting as my daughter. All you filthy dykes. You're what's wrong with the world today," shouted Mr. Adams._

 _"_ _Fuck you pops! Come on B, let's go, ain't worth it," said CR as she tried to pull Beca back._

 _"_ _All disgusting, may you all burn in hell," shouted Mr. Adams._

 _"_ _Fuck this," said Beca and she walked up and punched Mr. Adams in the nose._

 _"_ _Fuck that shit really hurts," said Beca as she held her hand._

 _"_ _Babe let's get out of here now," said Chloe as she pulled Beca away._

 _The attention they had caused was redirected towards a naked Fat Amy and Bumper running and screaming._

 _"_ _She's on fire!" screamed Fat Amy as she ran through the square._

 _"_ _Put it out, it burns!" shouted Bumper following her._

 _The rest of the Bella's were able to get away while Fat Amy and Bumper were hauled off to jail for the night._

 _"_ _That was close. Guess for the first time Fat Amy saved the day, never thought I would ever say that," said Stacie out of breath._

 _"_ _B, can I talk to you," said CR_

 _"_ _Yeah," said Beca._

 _"_ _Thank you for sticking up for me back there. Means a lot," said CR._

 _"_ _You would do the same for me. And you're my sister CR. I got your back no matter what," said Beca._

 _"_ _No doubt B. You're my best friend. Girls till the end. Shit we better ice that hand," said CR as she inspected Beca's hand._

 _"_ _I'll take care of Becs, you guys go get our aussie," said Chloe._

 _"_ _Alright let's go get her naked ass," said CR as the other Bella's turned to leave._

 _"_ _Thanks again B," said CR._

 _"_ _Anytime, now go!" said Beca with a smile._

"It was a memorable night to say the least. It's too bad things change and people change. You should be able to get the rest of these up. If you need help just ask Donald," said Chloe as she walked away.

"Okay," said Beca quietly as she spent the reminder of the afternoon alone.

Once the festival was in full swing Beca lost sight of the redhead.

"Here's your beer shortstack," said Fat Amy as she sat down.

"I wish CR would talk to me. I mean, I know I should have kept in contact with her. I made a mistake, but I want to try to fix it," said Beca sadly as she looked over at the other table of Bella's.

"Give her time shortstack, she'll come around," said Fat Amy as she gave Beca a smile.

"Oh my god did you see Alice over by the food! That bitch thinks she's better than everyone," said Stacie as she pointed to the food table.

"Oh my god that's Alice? Hardly recognized her," said Beca.

"Yeah well she married an accountant so now she dresses like a rich snob. But that's not much different than when she was in high school," said Stacie.

Suddenly Beca's attention was redirected towards the gorgeous redhead that made her way onto the dancefloor.

"Wow Chloe looks beautiful," whispered Beca.

"I know right. I swear if I wasn't married I would be hitting that," said Stacie with a smile.

"No offense Becs," said Stacie.

Beca could care less as she was focused more on Chloe and her dance partner.

"Who is that?" asked Beca.

"Oh her? That's Shelly. She works for Chloe. The girl is always trying to put the moves on her, but she never gives her the time of day.

"So why is Chloe dancing with her?" asked Beca with anger laced in her voice.

"The girl loves to dance, you know that," answered Stacie.

"You should swoop in shortstack. Confess your love for the redhead and sweep her off her feet," suggested Fat Amy.

"Please, she would slap me and tell me to leave her the fuck alone. No I'm happy here sulking," said Beca as she sipped her beer.

"Suit yourself Becs. Amy you want to dance?" asked Stacie.

"Why not, give this crowd something to talk about," said Fat Amy as she stood and followed Stacie.

Beca remained where she sat, hating the way that Shelly girl had her hands all over her redhead.

"No fuck you dude. I have a right to be here as much as the next person," shouted CR to some guy that was standing by the Bella's table.

"We came out here for a nice family vacation. We don't need to be watching some dyke darkie putting on a nasty display in front of my children," said some tall redneck guy Beca didn't recognize.

"Oh so you're a homophobe and a racist. Your children must be so proud to have such an ignorant father," shouted back CR.

"What did you say to me bitch," shouted the man, making Beca stand and walk closer to the scene in front of her.

"I said your children must be proud to have an ignorant asshole as a father," shouted back CR.

"I ought to take your ass and hang you from a," started the man before Beca punched him in the face.

"Learn some respect asshole! I hope your kids don't turn out as disgusting and hateful as you are," said Beca before turning to leave.

"I guess some things never change huh Chlo," said Beca to Chloe as she walked pass the redhead while holding her hand in pain.

Once again leaving behind a speechless Chloe Beale.


	5. Titanium

The house was still as Beca walked in. Everyone must still be at the festival. Beca made her way into the kitchen in search of something cold for her hand. She opened the freezer in search of an ice pack.

"You always did have a mean right hook," said Chloe as she stood by the doorframe leading into the kitchen.

"I've forgotten how much it hurts to punch someone," said Beca as she held up her bruised hand.

"Is anything broken?" asked Chloe as she approached the brunette.

"I don't think so," said Beca as Chloe grabbed her hand to inspect it.

"Doesn't look broken, but that's definitely going to hurt worse in the morning," said Chloe as she let go of Beca's hand, Beca instantly missing the contact.

"Here, put this on it," said Chloe as she pulled out an ice pack from the freezer and wrapped it in a nearby towel.

"Thanks," said Beca as she placed the ice pack on her knuckles.

"Why are you here Beca," asked Chloe as she closed the freezer.

"I sort of live here," said Beca confused.

"I meant in town. Why are you back all of a sudden after five years," said Chloe.

"I needed to come back home. I want it to be for good. And I needed to see you," confessed Beca.

"Why, I don't get it," said Chloe confused.

"Chloe I made a mistake leaving. Not a day goes by that I don't regret what I did," started Beca.

"What do you want from me Beca," asked Chloe.

"I don't want anything Chlo. Look, not a day goes by that I haven't missed you, or thought about you. And the words in the world could never describe how sorry I am for what I did and how much I hurt you" confessed Beca.

"If you think you can just walk back into my life like nothing happened and I would just welcome you back with open arms, then you're sadly mistaken," said Chloe.

"I don't think that. Look I know I hurt you Chloe," said Beca.

"Hurt me? No Beca, you destroyed me. When you left I was devastated. I was broken. God it took me months to even get out of bed," confessed Chloe.

"Chloe if I could take it all back I would," cried Beca.

"Yeah well you can't. Funny thing about life is there are no do overs. You get one shot at it and that's it," said Chloe.

"Chlo if you'll just give me chance to," started Beca.

"A chance to what? To hurt me again? Not going to happen. Look Beca, the Chloe you once knew, she's gone. She went away the day you decided to leave. And she isn't coming back. I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear, but that's just the way it is now," said Chloe as she turned to leave.

"I knew about the job offer from the Atlanta School of Musical Arts," said Beca.

"What?" asked Chloe as she turned around.

"I saw the letter the day I left. I knew you wouldn't take the job if you knew I was offered the Residential Heat position in LA. I left so you could have your dream Chlo," confessed Beca.

"That wasn't my dream. It was just a job to me. You were my dream Beca. I would have been happy here, LA, hell Antarctica even, as long as I would have been with you. A future with you, that was my dream, not some teaching job," confessed Chloe.

"Chlo I thought. God, I just don't know what to say," said Beca.

"Nothing really to say Beca. You made your choice the day you left. So I did the only thing I could do, I moved on. I may not have gotten my dream, but I'm happy. Anyway, I better get back," said Chloe as she turned to leave.

"Chloe I love you. I've always loved you, and I always will. I don't want anyone but you. You're my dream too," confessed Beca.

"You know I waited so long to hear that. Days I cried myself to sleep, begging to hear from you, to hear those words. It's too bad you're five years too late. I'll see around Beca," said Chloe as she made her exit, tears in her eyes.

Beca collapsed to her knees and sobbed. She was too late, and she had no one to blame but herself.

The next day Beca really didn't feel like getting out of bed. She knew though that if she didn't make an appearance at breakfast her mother would be up to her room and play twenty questions that Beca was in no mood to answer. So Beca decided to get dressed and go for a walk. She found herself drawn to a nearby pond on her family's ranch. Beca decided to have a seat on the small dock while looking out at the pond.

"Jesse said I could find you here," said CR as she sat down next to Beca.

"If you're coming to yell at me for hitting that guy last night you can save your breath. Asshole deserved it," said Beca as she continued to look out at the water.

"Opposite actually. I wanted to thank you. Look B, I know I've been giving you the cold shoulder lately, but it meant a lot to me that you still had my back last night," said CR.

"Oh," said Beca surprised.

"Look I'm sorry. It just hurt. I thought we were best friends. You just left and that was it, I never heard from you once. I started thinking our friendship didn't mean anything to you," confessed CR.

"It did mean something. You're still my best friend. I'm the one who's sorry. God I have missed you every day, but I was afraid. I know I hurt Chloe and I didn't know how you guys would feel about me after that. So I figured it was better if I disappeared. I thought everyone would be better off," confessed Beca.

"Well you were wrong. I would have had your back no matter what B, you should have known that," said CR.

"I know and I'm sorry. I wish I could just go back five years and do it all over again," said Beca as she cried.

CR put her arm around Beca and let her cry on her shoulder.

"It's okay B. You're here now, all that matters," said CR as she rubbed Beca's arm to soothe her.

"I think I'm going back to LA," cried Beca.

"So soon, but you just got back," said CR sadly.

"Don't get me wrong, I hate it in LA. Sure my career is everything I could have dreamed and more, but without Chloe it means nothing. And I miss my family and The Bella's, but I can't be here knowing that Chloe can't stand to be around me," confessed Beca.

"Chloe is just hurt. That kind of hurt doesn't just go anyway overnight," said CR.

"It's too late," cried Beca.

"It's never too late B. Chloe still loves you, I mean for christ sake the girl hasn't been with anyone since you. If that doesn't tell you something right there, then I don't know what will" said CR.

"No, she made it clear last night. I waited too long. I just don't belong here anymore," cried Beca.

"B this is home, you always belong. So you made some mistakes, you're only human. You know sometimes things suck and they seem hopeless, but if you just find the courage to face it all another day, things will find a way to work themselves out you know," said CR.

"I don't know. I keep telling myself to not give up, that Chloe and I will find our way back to each other, but at what point do say enough is enough and throw in the towel," said Beca.

"I won't tell you what to do, that's up to you. But I just don't think you should be throwing in the towel this early in the game. You came back here for a reason Beca. You can't just give up when things aren't going your way. You have to fight here. What do you want right now?" asked CR.

"I want Chloe," confessed Beca.

"Alright good. Well then you know what, you fight for her. You fight like hell till there's is nothing left. Until you can say there's nothing more that you can do here, you continue to not give up," said CR.

"Chloe doesn't want chicken shit Beca that ran off to LA when shit got tough, Chloe wants someone she knows is going to be there no matter what," said CR.

"God I have missed your pep talks," said Beca with a smile.

"What can I say, when it comes to words I'm gifted," laughed CR.

Beca smiled in return.

"Look, whatever you choose to do, I got your back either way. Just don't disappear on me again," said CR as she hugged Beca.

"Look I have to get home. Denise is making dinner for our anniversary. Hopefully she hasn't burnt the house down," said CR as she stood.

"I'm happy you guys are still together," said Beca with a smile.

"Seven years and counting. I'll holler at you later. If you decide to head back to LA, just don't leave without saying goodbye," said CR with a smile.

"Promise, no more disappearing," said Beca with a smile.

"I'm going to hold you to that. Later B," said CR as she made her exit.

Beca turned and continued to stare out at the water, unsure of what her next move should be. Suddenly Beca started to remember something.

 _"_ _This is pretty," said Chloe as she sat down next to Beca on the dock._

 _"_ _Yeah, mom apparently felt as though we needed a pond, I've told Bob we need to cancel her subscription to Better Homes and Garden magazine," said Beca with a laugh._

 _"_ _So are you nervous about starting Barden this fall," asked Chloe as she laid her hand on Beca's thigh._

 _"_ _Not really. I mean it's not like we'll be far. Plus, we are sharing a dorm," said Beca with a wink._

 _"_ _And we're joining The Bella's," said Chloe excitedly._

 _"_ _Yeah I'm still not sold on that one," confessed Beca._

 _"_ _Oh come on Becs, it will be a blast! And we'll be doing it with our best friends. I'm sure we'll all get in and it will be the time of our lives," said Chloe with a smile._

 _"_ _Oh it will be something," mumbled Beca._

 _"_ _Something is on your mind," noticed Chloe._

 _"_ _It's nothing," mumbled Beca._

 _"_ _Babe, come on. You know you can't hide anything from me if you tried," stated Chloe._

 _"_ _It's just, college is this whole new experience that changes people. You're going to meet a lot of new people. What if you realize I'm not so special and you meet some other great girl," confessed Beca._

 _"_ _Oh please, is that what you're worried about, that's crazy," said Chloe._

 _"_ _I'm serious Chlo. We've only been with each other our entire lives. How do you know there's nothing better out there," said Beca._

 _"_ _Beca I guarantee there's nothing out there that could even compare to you. You're so kind and so caring. I could never feel this way about anyone else and I never want to. We're titanium Beca, and nothing can ever change that," said Chloe._

 _"_ _God is that like our song now," laughed Beca._

 _"_ _You bet it is Beca Mitchell, so get used to it. We are titanium," said Chloe before leaning in to kiss Beca._

Beca reached into her pocket for her phone and searched her music for a song.

'You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
Shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

Stone-heart, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone heart loves bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium.'

"We're titanium," said Beca to herself.

She then moved to her contacts to make a call.

"Hello, Beca? Thank god, where the hell have you been? Michael has been going crazy. I'm running out of excuses here!" screamed Beca's assistant frantically.

"I'm sorry Nikki. Look can you just transfer my call to Michael," said Beca.

"Yes boss, right away," said Nicole.

"Reggie, where the hell are you? Your assistant can't give me a solid answer. I need your ass in the studio now. Now you want to pass on Fifth Harmony, that's fine. Just get your ass here tomorrow, we have Hailee Steinfeld coming in" yelled Michael.

"I quit," answered Beca.

"You what?" asked Michael.

"You heard me. I quit. It's time I start going after my own dreams," said Beca.

"Reggie don't be hasty here, we can talk about this," said Michael in a panic.

But the line was already dead.


	6. Only You

"Imagine it Ames, the booth right over there. My office would be perfect over there," pointed Beca excitedly in the old office building that had closed six months ago that she dragged Fat Amy to this afternoon.

"What am I looking at shortstack?" asked Fat Amy confused.

"My new studio! I've just bought the building and it's perfect!" said Beca with excitement.

"Your studio? When did this happen?" asked a dumbfounded Fat Amy.

"Yesterday! It all started after I quit my job," started Beca.

"Oh no Becs, you got fired?" said Fat Amy before picking Beca up for a hug.

"No, I quit, this is an overreaction. Put me down!" shouted Beca.

"Okay so explain this to me, because it all happened so suddenly," said Fat Amy as put Beca down.

"Okay so the last artist I worked with was this guy named Kid Blu. So, he had me create the beat for his new song. It was beautiful, I even used my own vocals in it. It would have been a hit, no doubt about it. Well he listens to it and basically hates it! He would rather his version, which is a chorus of smack dem hoes repeatedly. So I became furious! Well my boss Michael basically tells the guy that I'm on my period and that his version was perfect. This isn't the first time. My ideas almost always get shut down," explained Beca.

"I mean I could see a song with smack dem hoes being a hit, but okay I see where you're coming from," said Fat Amy.

"So I'm fed up! I'm tired of always doing what others say I should do. I want to start making music my way, and I want to do it here," explained Beca.

"Because Chloe is here," stated Fat Amy.

"Yes, wait no. That's not it. I'm not happy anymore Ames. I haven't been in five years it seems. I don't know, I thought if I could come here and feel this place again, maybe this brokenness inside me might start healing. In LA it's like I'm someone else, I thought that being here again would help me find myself again," admitted Beca.

"And Chloe?" asked Fat Amy.

"Well Chloe just happens to live here. Look I know Chloe influenced my decision, but it's more than that Ames, this is my home," admitted Beca.

"Just make sure you're doing this for the right reasons shortstack," said Fat Amy in a serious tone.

"I am Ames, I promise you. Look I know Chloe hates me and I don't blame her. Sure I hope maybe this will work in my favor and she'll fall for me again. But if it doesn't then I can live with that," said Beca more to herself.

"Alright I'll take it! So you're really doing this? You're back for good? No running away this time?" asked Fat Amy seriously.

"No more running, I promise you that. Sometimes you must lose everything to see what really matters," admitted Beca.

"I'm going to hold you to that Becs. Because if you run again I won't be there the second time around waiting around to save our friendship," admitted Fat Amy.

"I understand," said Beca meaning it.

"Now, let me get to the real reason why I dragged you over here," started Beca.

"Oh Becs, I'm flattered really, but my singing days are behind me. I know you can make me a star, but I just don't think it's for me," said Fat Amy.

"What? Oh no I'm going to be needing a strong team and I wanted to offer you a job. Not that I don't think your singing isn't good," said Beca.

"A job?" asked Fat Amy confused.

"Yeah with the new label I'm going to need a lot of help. And I figured who better for the job than my best friend," admitted Beca.

"Shortstack are you serious? I'm your best mate? I'm honored. I gladly accept!" shouted Fat Amy.

"But what about your wine business?" asked Beca.

"Oh that. I haven't sold a bottle in months. To be honest it's just something so I don't get bored out of my mind with Bumper always out of town. So I'm ready to serve you boss," said Fat Amy with a smile.

"Yes! Okay Ames let's do this!" said Beca excitedly.

The rest of the afternoon Beca and Fat Amy discussed ideas to help launch Beca's new label. Fat Amy suggested that they go out that night to celebrate. Fat Amy also suggested inviting some of the Bellas. They decided to go to their old hang out spot, Zodiac.

"Wow this place looks exactly the same as it did five years ago," said Beca as she looked around the room.

"I know! Even the smell of sweat and desperation is the same," yelled Fat Amy as she sniffed the air.

"Remember the first time we came here?" said Beca with a smile.

"Hell yeah, I smashed that senior from North Brook," said Fat Amy with a smirk.

"No Ames, it was more than that," remembered Beca.

 _"_ _I told you these fake IDs would work shortstack!" said Fat Amy proudly._

 _"_ _I'm pretty sure the bouncer knew, mine says I'm twenty-six and Asian," mumbled Beca._

 _"_ _Whatever, we're here so we are going to live it up tonight!" screamed Fat Amy excitedly._

 _"_ _I should call Chloe, I know she's super disappointed that she couldn't come because she's grounded for staying out with Tom last weekend," said Beca as she took out her phone._

 _"_ _I don't get why her parents freaked, she's not even into him," mumbled Fat Amy._

 _"_ _You think?" asked Beca curiously._

 _"_ _Yeah definitely. Tom is a tool. Besides, I'm pretty sure she has her eyes on someone else," smirked Fat Amy._

 _"_ _Who?" asked Beca nonchalantly._

 _"_ _You're her best friend shortstack. You figure it out," said Fat Amy as she grabbed a table._

 _Beca sat down across from Fat Amy and observed her surroundings._

 _"_ _What kind of music is this?" asked Beca curiously._

 _"_ _Hip hop shortstack. Country music isn't all life has to offer," smiled Fat Amy._

 _Beca listened to the beat of the song. The dj was playing a mash up of a Notorious BIG song and N.W.A with another layered beat. It was nothing Beca had ever heard before in her life._

 _"_ _Look at that guy eyeing my sexy fat ass. I'm going to go say hi. Hey shortstack," yelled Fat Amy._

 _Beca was in a trance though. She decided to get up and make her way over to the dj booth. She watched as the man played with buttons and switches. Mesmerized by what she was hearing._

 _"_ _Can I help you?" asked the curious dj._

 _"_ _How do you do that?" asked Beca curious._

 _"_ _Do what?" asked the confused blonde._

 _"_ _Make the music sound like that," said Beca amazed._

 _"_ _Nice to meet you too. I'm Luke by the way," said the dj._

 _"_ _Beca. And wow, I've just never heard music like this before," said Beca as she watched Luke spin._

 _"_ _Come up and I'll show you how," said Luke with a smile._

 _"_ _Oh seriously," said Beca surprised._

 _Luke ended up showing Beca some basic dj skills. Beca was intrigued and wanted to learn more. Two hours later Fat Amy found Beca with headphones on next to Luke._

 _"_ _Shortstack what the hell?" asked Fat Amy._

 _"_ _Sorry," said Beca as she came down by Fat Amy._

 _"_ _Dude you have to see this! It's crazy how you can create your own sound!" said Beca excitedly._

 _"_ _That's great shorty, but we need to get going! My parents came back earlier than expected! We need to get back to my house before they do!" shouted Fat Amy as she pulled Beca towards the door._

 _It was that day that Beca Mitchell really fell in love with music._

"Earth to Beca!" shouted Stacie as she waved a hand in front of Beca.

"Huh," questioned Beca as she was pulled away from her thoughts.

"I said we got a table over there, but you were off staring into space," said Stacie.

"Sorry Stace, I was just thinking about something," said Beca as she sat down with the group of Bellas.

"Beca! So good to see you!" said Flo.

"Same here Flo. I'm sorry we lost touch after I moved away," said Beca sadly.

"Actually, I got deported right after college. So I wasn't aware you were even gone," admitted Flo.

"Oh, well okay then," said Beca awkwardly.

"Alright let's get down to why we're really here," said Fat Amy.

"Yeah, celebrating our girl starting her own label," shouted CR as she held her drink up.

"Thanks guys," said Beca with a smile.

"No the real reason! Operation Bloe!" shouted Fat Amy.

"I like Bechloe better," piped in Stacie.

"I just want to travel through time," whispered Lily.

"Lily where did you appear from?" asked Beca confused since she didn't see her there a second ago.

"It's Bloe and that's final!" shouted Fat Amy.

"It doesn't matter what it's called. I told Chloe I loved her and she basically hates me and doesn't want anything to do with me," said Beca sadly.

"Wait you told Chloe you loved her? Don't you think you should have started with a few dozen apologizes and then eased into I love you?" suggested Stacie.

"It's how I feel. Thought she should know," said Beca with a sigh.

"Whatever. Let's move on to a game plan," suggested Fat Amy.

"I think sticking around here was a good move B. Plus we're happy to have you back home with us," said CR.

"Thanks CR. I just need to prove to Chloe that I plan on staying permanently. Not going to run again, ever," said Beca.

"Alright so here's what we do. We tell Chloe that Kesha is in town working with you. We send her to a hotel where she thinks she can meet Kesha and then boom! No Kesha, just you," said Fat Amy with a smile.

"No, that would be a disaster and I don't want to lie to Chloe," said Beca.

"But Red is obsessed with Kesha," said Fat Amy.

"I got it! What is something that brought you and Chloe together?" asked CR.

"Love for boobs obviously," answered Fat Amy.

"No. Their love for music. Music is something powerful between you guys. It's always brought you guys together," said CR.

"Hence the Kesha plan," said Fat Amy.

"No Amy. Look Beca, you need to talk to Chloe through song," suggested CR.

"I doubt singing a cover of some cheesy love song would help," sighed Beca.

"No not a cover. You sing an original," suggested CR.

"That's brilliant actually," said Stacie impressed.

"What? I don't even write music anymore," said Beca as she shook her head.

"Sure you do shortstack, you carry that notebook in your suitcase with all those lyrics," chimed in Fat Amy.

"Dude you went through my stuff!" shouted Beca.

"This surprises you Becs?" asked Stacie.

"Beca that's what besties do! They invade each other's privacy," said Fat Amy.

"They actually don't," said Beca upset.

"Beca come on, it's a great idea. And your songs back in the day were amazing," said Stacie.

"I haven't even performed in five years," admitted Beca.

"If anyone can do it, it's you B. What have you got to lose that you haven't already lost," said CR.

"You got a point," admitted Beca.

"Actually, there's an open mic fundraiser tomorrow night. Chloe will be there for sure," said Jessica.

"Yes! That's perfect!" said Stacie excitedly.

"I don't know," said Beca unsure.

"Come on shortstack, live a little," shouted Fat Amy.

"Okay," said Beca with a smile, even though the thought terrified her.

The next morning Ashley texted Beca that everything was set, Beca was added to the list of performances. Beca became instantly nervous. Sure she wrote music all the time, but it was for her. She never intended to perform her songs. In fact she had only ever performed her music to Chloe in private. Now she was going to do it in front of the whole damn town! Running away sounded like a great idea in this scenario. But Beca was tired of running away from her problems and decided she would face this one. She knew which song she was going to perform. How Chloe would feel about made Beca anxious.

"Stortstack are you ready to serenade your girl?" asked Fat Amy as she came into Beca's bedroom.

"I feel like this is a bad idea. Chloe will just hate it," said Beca unsure.

"Only one way to find out," said Fat Amy with a smile.

"Let's get this over with," said Beca to herself in the mirror.

As expected the whole town had shown up to support the cause. They weren't going to let the Dewberry Farm go without a fight. Beca spotted Chloe as she chatted with Aubrey and Emily.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," admitted Beca.

"Sorry shawshank, but Aubrey is already our barfer. So there will be no blowing chunks tonight," said Fat Amy as she took a shot.

"Can I have one of those?" asked Beca.

"Sorry Becs, you're going to have to do this one sober," said Stacie.

"Up next, our very own celebrity, Beca Mitchell!" said the older man on stage.

"Well there's your cue. Good luck B!" said CR with a smile.

Beca closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright here goes nothing," said Beca as she made her way to the stage.

She handed her flash drive to the dj with the music she had created herself.

"Um, hi. I'm Beca Mitchell. Of course you all probably know that. I mean I'm hoping you all do," said Beca awkwardly.

"So I haven't performed in over five years. I may be a little rusty, but here goes nothing. This song is called Only You. I wrote it about someone special," said Beca as she looked Chloe in the eyes.

Beca took a deep breath as the music started.

"Looking from a window above  
It's like a story of love  
Can you hear me?  
Came back only yesterday  
I'm moving farther away  
Want you near me

All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you

Sometimes when I think of her name  
When it's only a game  
And I need you  
Listen to the words that you say  
It's getting harder to stay  
When I see you

All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you

Only you, Only you  
Only you, Only you

This is going to take a long time  
And I wonder what's mine  
Can't take no more  
Wonder if you'll understand  
It's just the touch of your hand  
Behind a closed door

And all I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you

All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you, Only you

Only You," sang Beca, not taking her eyes off Chloe.

The crowd began to cheer as Beca finished.

"Yeah Becs!" shouted Stacie as she applauded.

Beca smiled and looked at Chloe. Beca couldn't quite read her expression. She didn't know if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

 **Song used is Only You by Selena Gomez. Which is a cover, but Selena sings it beautifully.**


	7. New Beginnings

"Oh my god shortstack, that was awesome!" shouted Fat Amy before giving Beca a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe Ames," whispered Beca.

"Right, sorry," said Fat Amy as she let go of the tiny brunette.

"B I knew you could do it! And that song was wow!" said Cynthia Rose.

"Thanks CR. Wonder what Chloe thought about it," said Beca as she looked around for the redhead.

"She was over by the corner a minute ago," said Stacie as she looked around.

"I need a drink after that. Be right back," said Beca as she made her way over to the bar.

"Hey, Ken right?" said Beca to the bartender.

"Hey you remembered. That was some performance," said Ken as he fixed some drinks.

"Thanks," said Beca with a smile.

"So, what'll it be Miss Mitchell," asked Ken.

"Amaretto stone sour please," said Beca with a smile.

"Coming right up," said Ken as he walked away.

"You always did have a way with words," said a familiar voice beside Beca.

"Oh, hey Chloe," said Beca awkwardly.

"The song was beautiful," said Chloe.

"Oh, thanks," said Beca with a shy smile.

"You know Beca, I've tried really hard to hate you," started Chloe.

"I don't blame you for hating me," said Beca honestly.

"Let me finish. I tried to hate you Beca, but I can't. I just don't have it in me. What you did, it hurt. I mean words can't describe how bad it hurt," said Chloe.

"Chlo I," started Beca.

"Let me get this out. What I'm trying to say is, well maybe it's time to move on and let go of the hurt. Maybe eventually get back to what we started out as, friends," said Chloe.

"I would love that Chloe. I mean, you have no idea how much I miss my friend," confessed Beca.

"Well we can start slow, and see where it goes," suggested Chloe.

"I would love that," said Beca with smile.

"Good, well I better get back to the table, Aubrey is giving us the death stare," said Chloe as she pointed to Aubrey across the room.

"God that look is still terrifying," laughed Beca.

"Wouldn't be a home coming without you receiving the Posen death stare now would it," laughed Chloe.

"No, I guess you're right," laughed Beca.

"Well I guess I'll see you around," said Chloe as she turned to leave.

"Soon I hope," yelled Beca.

"We'll see how it goes," smiled Chloe as she turned around before walking back.

"Here's your drink Miss Mitchell," said Ken.

"Just Beca. And thanks Ken," said Beca as she left a twenty on the bar and walked back to her friends with her drink.

"She's coming, act like we weren't spying," whispered Stacie as she looked around nonchalantly.

"Oh hey B, saved you a seat. This guy performing isn't bad," said CR as she pointed to the stage.

"So did your song get the ginger hot or what shortstack?" asked Fat Amy.

"Amy!" shouted everyone.

"What? We're all thinking it," said Fat Amy innocently.

"Chloe and I talked, and it was great. She said we might work our way to friends someday," said Beca happy.

"Oh I knew this thing was a bust! The Kesha plan was the way to go, I told you guys. Well at least drink your sorrows away shortstack," said Fat Amy as she slid Beca a shot.

"What? No Amy this is a great thing! I need to earn Chloe's trust back and taking it slow is the way to go, I'm not going anywhere, so I have nothing but time," said Beca as she sipped her drink.

"That's great Becs. Baby steps," said Stacie with smile.

"I could set the stage on fire in under ten seconds," whispered Lily too quiet to be heard.

"What?" mouthed Fat Amy as she looked at the girls.

"Guys I'm going to do something out of character and make a toast," said Beca as she grabbed her drink.

"To new beginnings," said Beca as she raised her glass.

"I'll drink to that," said CR as she raised her glass.

"New beginnings," repeated everyone before taking a sip of their drink.

"As fun as this has been, I think I'm going to call it a night. I have to meet with a contractor in the morning," said Beca as she stood to leave.

"What? Come on shortstack, the party is just starting," whined Fat Amy.

"I want to end the night on a high note. Goodnight everyone, and thanks for this. For being there," said Beca as she prepared to leave.

"You need a ride home B?" asked CR.

"No, I'm just going to walk. I could use the thinking time. Night girls," said Beca before leaving.

"Night," shouted everyone.

Beca started her walk back to the house. Honestly, she couldn't remember a time in the last five years when she's ever felt this happy. She thought she was numb to feeling anything anymore. As she made her way down a familiar rode she stopped in front of the old elementary school. She couldn't help but walk towards the old swing set and sit down. A place Beca could never forget.

 _"_ _Did you know a kid swung too high and he went all the way around. He landed on his head, broke his neck and died. They say his ghost still haunts the playground," said Fat Amy._

 _"_ _That isn't true," said CR._

 _"_ _It sure is. My parents said it happened in the early sixties," said Fat Amy._

 _"_ _Yeah right Amy," said CR._

 _"_ _I'm serious, I'm not lying," whined Fat Amy._

 _"_ _Yeah, like the time you weren't lying when you told us Britney Spears was your distant cousin," said Beca._

 _"_ _Or the time you told us your dad was a secret agent and you guys had to leave Australia because he was an assassination target," said Stacie._

 _"_ _All true," said Fat Amy._

 _"_ _Really? Because your dad owns a hardware store and your mom said you guys left because of her job offer," said CR._

 _"_ _Cover ups obviously," mumbled Fat Amy._

 _"_ _Well I need to get home before dark, you know how my dad gets," said CR as she picked up her bike._

 _"_ _I'll follow you. Adam is supposed to call me around eight," said Stacie as she got off the swing._

 _"_ _Isn't he a fourth grader?" asked Aubrey._

 _"_ _I like older guys. Third grade boys at our school are so juvenile," mumbled Stacey._

 _"_ _Can't disagree there. Guess we all better start heading home," suggested Aubrey._

 _"_ _I'm going to hang around a bit longer," said Beca._

 _"_ _Alright, don't stay too late. See you guys tomorrow," said CR before she and Stacie peddled away._

 _"_ _Chloe do you want to come over for dinner? My mom is making lasagna," said Aubrey as she picked up her bicycle._

 _"_ _I think I'm going stay with Becs," said Chloe._

 _"_ _Suit yourself, later," said Aubrey before peddling away with the others._

 _"_ _You don't have to stay Chlo, I know how much you love Mrs. Posen's lasagna," said Beca._

 _"_ _Oh, I'm not all that hungry," said Chloe as she sat down on the swing beside Beca._

 _"_ _So, what's on your mind?" asked Chloe as she moved back and forth with her feet._

 _"_ _Nothing," said Beca._

 _"_ _Becs come on, I know when something is bothering you," said Chloe._

 _"_ _It's that obvious?" asked Beca._

 _"_ _Only to me. Now spill," said Chloe as she waited._

 _"_ _It's just, my mom has been bugging me lately about calling Bob dad. I mean, yeah he basically is my dad since he does everything mine never did. But, I don't know. I just don't want to and then he ends up leaving like my real dad. Guess that sounds stupid," confessed Beca._

 _"_ _That's not stupid. You have a right to feel scared. But trust me, Bob loves you like you were his own, you have nothing to worry about," assured Chloe._

 _"_ _I guess you're right," agreed Beca._

 _"_ _Call him dad when you're ready. I'm sure he will understand," said Chloe._

 _"_ _Okay," said Beca with a smile._

 _"_ _Hey Chlo, can I ask you something?" asked Beca nervously._

 _"_ _Sure, anything," said Chloe with a smile._

 _"_ _How come you stayed here with me. Not that I'm not glad that you did but isn't Aubrey like your best friend?" asked Beca._

 _"_ _I mean she's one of my best friends. But you're my bestest friend. Like you're my number one," admitted Chloe._

 _"_ _Really?" said Beca with a smile._

 _"_ _Really, just never tell Aubrey I said that, she would be devastated," laughed Chloe._

 _"_ _Deal," laughed Beca._

 _"_ _Hey Chlo?" asked Beca._

 _"_ _Yeah," answered Chloe._

 _"_ _You're my best friend too," said Beca with a smile before she began to swing._

 _Chloe smiled and began to swing with Beca._

Beca smiled as she stood up. Taking one last look around before she continued towards home.

The next morning Beca awoke early and met with the contractors. If all went according to plan her label would be up and running within a few weeks.

"So, what are you going to call this thing shortstack? Because I have a few ideas," said Fat Amy.

"No need Ames, I already have a name picked out," said Beca confidently.

"Fat Mitchell Records," said Fat Amy.

"No," said Beca.

"Dingo Beats," said Fat Amy.

"No," said Beca.

"Shortstack Records?" said Fat Amy.

"Ames," said Beca annoyed.

"Fine, lay it on me," said Fat Amy.

"Titanium Records," said Beca proudly.

"Not bad shawshank, I actually like it. Of course, we could always add," started Fat Amy.

"No," snapped Beca.

"Alright boss, Titanium Records it is," smiled Fat Amy.

After finalizing all the details, they finished up about noon.

"Well I better get going, Bumper wants to face time soon," said Fat Amy.

"Okay, thanks for your help today," said Beca with a smile.

No problem shortstack. Call me later if you need anything else," said Fat Amy.

"Will do," said Beca with a smile.

After saying goodbye to Fat Amy Beca decided to go for a walk to clear her head after everything that happened last night. As she walked she ended up in front of Chloe's bakery. Beca contemplated going in, but she was afraid. Last night was the first time things had actually gone good with Chloe, and Beca was afraid she would do something stupid to fuck it up, so she kept walking. She rounded the corner and walked a little more. Some how she managed to circle around and end up back in front of the bakery. She nonchalantly peeked inside, but there were no signs of the redhead. The thought that maybe she should just walk in crossed her mind again, but she quickly talked herself out of it and kept moving. She walked around for a little bit longer and once again ended up in front of Ginger Snap Bakery.

"This is ridiculous," Beca mumbled to herself before starting to walk away.

"Do you want to come in? Because I think you're starting to creep out some of my customers," said a familiar voice.

Beca froze for a second before turning around.

"Oh hey, Chloe. No um, I was just going for a walk," said Beca.

"Oh, because I've noticed you keep walking past my shop," said Chloe.

"Oh, was I? Didn't notice. But I mean now that you mention it I could come in, look around for a bit," said Beca as she walked inside.

"Wow, looks pretty impressive," said Beca as she looked around and acted like she hadn't been here before.

"Thanks, I mean it's nothing extravagant, but business is good," said Chloe proudly.

"I think it's extravagant," said Beca as she looked at Chloe.

"Hey Chlo, Mrs. Dannon is on the phone, she wants to schedule an appointment to look at cakes for her daughter's wedding," said a blonde girl as she approached.

"Oh shoot, let me get that. Um Shelly this is Beca, could you help her decide if she wants anything," said Chloe as she walked away.

"I just want you," thought Beca.

"No problem Chlo," said Shelly, making Beca cringe hearing Shelly use the nickname Beca used for Chloe.

Beca recognized the girl right away as being the one Chloe was dancing with at the Summer on The Square festival.

"Right this way Becky," said Shelly as she made her way over to the counter.

"It's Beca," said Beca coldly.

"Sorry what?" asked Shelly.

"Beca," repeated Beca.

"Oh, my mistake. Well what can I get you," asked Shelly with a fake smile.

"Um, I don't know. A cupcake I guess," said Beca as she looked at the desserts.

"Which one, we clearly have a wide variety," said Shelly.

"Just give me the red velvet one," said Beca as she pointed.

"Coming right up Becky," said Shelly as she walked away to get a box.

"Sorry about that Beca," said Chloe as she popped up beside Beca.

"Not a problem Chlo. Listen, I was wondering if," started Beca.

"Here you go, anything else?" interrupted Shelly.

"No that's it," said Beca annoyed.

"Well I've got to run to the bank Shel, but I should be back to help you pack the van. Beca's cupcake is on the house," said Chloe.

"Oh no, I can't let you do that," said Beca.

"It's no trouble. Oh Beca, my parents are having a barbecue tomorrow night. Most of the Bella's will be there and your family is going, so you are welcomed to come. Maybe we can talk and catch up," suggested Chloe.

"Sounds great, I'll be there," said Beca with a smile.

"Great, see you there," said Chloe before leaving.

"Well here you go. And I guess I'll see you tomorrow night as well, I'm Chloe's date after all," said Shelly with a smile.

"Oh, does Chloe know that?" asked Beca.

"Look I know all about who you are and what you did. Frankly I think it's a little pathetic that you think you can just waltz back into Chloe's life like nothing happened and think she would give you the time of day because you wrote some pathetic love song," said Shelly.

"Well Shelia, was it? You don't even know me, and frankly I don't care what you think. And I think it's pathetic to get involved in someone else's business that you clearly have no clue about. But that's just me. Thanks for the cupcake," said Beca with a smile as she made her way out of the shop.

"We'll see who's pathetic," mumbled Shelly under her breath.


	8. A Lot Can Happen In Five Years

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Glad so many love this story! I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, I'm going through a break up from a 3 year relationship, so I just needed time to deal with my emotions. Over that and ready to get back to this story! And Wahineco, I used the name Shelly because there's a girl at work named Shelly that I don't like. Now you know lol.**

"And then she was all like, oh you're pathetic and Chloe is my date to the barbecue. Who the hell does this girl think she is," ranted Beca after she arrived at Fat Amy's house.

"Wait, there's a barbecue?" asked Fat Amy confused.

"And then she keeps calling me Becky to purposely annoy me," said Beca annoyed.

"Like a group barbecue? Why wasn't I invited? It must be because last time I got drunk and started grinding on Chloe's dad, but he was obviously into it," mumbled Fat Amy.

"I'm sure you're invited Ames. Focus here, what is this girl's problem," asked Beca as she slumped onto Fat Amy's couch.

"Oh she has had the hots for Red ever since she started working there. Nobody even likes her. When I go in the shop she makes faces when I order a dozen cupcakes for myself, judgy bitch! But really Shortstack, you have nothing to worry about, Chloe has no interest in her," said Fat Amy as she sat down beside Beca.

"It's just, I want things to go well. Chloe is at least wanting to talk to me which is a big step in the right direction. I don't need this girl getting in the way," said Beca in frustration.

"You're Beca effin Mitchell! The Big BM! You're not going to let some skinny bakery bitch come between you and your ginger are you?" asked Fat Amy.

"No, it's just," started Beca.

"Exactly Shortshack, so stop worrying so much. Everything will work out in the end," said Fat Amy confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Beca.

"Because sometimes you just need to have a little faith," replied Fat Amy.

"Guess you're right Ames," said Beca.

"Aren't I always?" responded Fat Amy.

"I wouldn't go that far," said Beca with a smile.

The next morning Beca found that she couldn't sleep. She decided it was nerves and gave up trying to fall back to sleep. She got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"You're up early," said Bob as he sat at the table drinking his coffee.

"I could say the same for you," replied Beca as she got herself some coffee.

"I always get up around four, lots of things need to get done today. And with the Beale barbecue tonight I wanted to be done with my chores early," said Bob.

"So why isn't Jesse up?" asked Beca curious.

"You know that boy never gets up before sunrise," laughed Bob.

"Yeah true, don't even know why I asked," laughed Beca.

"So, I hear you will be in attendance tonight," said Bob as he sipped his coffee.

"How did you know?" asked Beca confused.

"Word travels fast in this town sweetheart, you should know that by now," said Bob.

"Of course," said Beca as she sipped her coffee.

"So, I take it things are going well with Chloe?" asked Bob.

"Yeah. At least I think so. She's talking to me and it seems like she's willing to consider us being friends again," said Beca.

"That's great news Becs," said Bob.

"I don't even know if I deserve a second chance after everything," admitted Beca.

"We all deserve a chance to right our wrongs sweetheart. Admitting you made a mistake and trying to mend what's broken takes courage. Most people wouldn't have even bothered to come back, so give yourself a little credit," said Bob.

"Thanks dad," said Beca with a smile.

"I'm actually happy you're up right now. I wanted to ask you to help with something," whispered Bob.

"I'm listening," said Beca as she leaned in.

"I wanted to ask your mom to renew our vows. When we got married it was small and your mom never got her dream wedding. I was wondering if you wanted to help me plan everything, make it really special for her," whispered Bob.

"Oh my god really? Yes! Of course I will help, I think that's really sweet," said Beca with a smile.

"I was hoping you would say that. We'll work out the details later. Remember, our secret," whispered Bob with a wink.

"I won't tell a soul," whispered Beca with a smile.

Beca tried to keep herself busy the rest of the day. She didn't want to admit she was nervous about seeing Chloe's family. At one time the Beale's saw Beca as another daughter. But now they would see her as the woman who broke their little girl's heart. They probably hated her now, and Beca couldn't blame them if they did.

"Knock knock Shortstack! Ready to go?" asked Fat Amy as she barged into Beca's room.

"Ames I could have been naked," yelled Beca as she sat on her bed with her laptop.

"After four years of living in the Bella House, I'm pretty sure I've seen everything," said Fat Amy as she walked in and closed the door.

"I thought we were leaving at six, why aren't you dressed yet?" asked Fat Amy confused.

"What do you mean? I am dressed," said Beca as she pointed to her attire.

"Really Shortstack, you think Chloe is going to give a second glance at you in that outfit," said Fat Amy.

"What's wrong with this? It's a barbecue, and it's my style," said Beca offended.

"Yes we know Shortstack, the classic flannel and skinny jeans. Hey five years ago this outfit would have been great to go to a hood night party and bang red after. But this night is about reminding Chloe why she fell for you in the first place," said Fat Amy.

"I'm pretty sure Chloe fell for my personality," admitted Beca.

"No that's only something ugly people say Shortstack. It was definitely the body that red fell for," said Fat Amy.

"Dude whatever, I'm wearing something comfortable and that's it, end of discussion," said Beca as she crossed her arms.

"Fine then, but I can guarantee Shelly won't have on a flannel and skinny jeans," mumbled Fat Amy.

"Fine, what should I wear," mumbled Beca as she stood up.

"Alright how about this red tank top and this pair of jean shorts. Oh and this necklace," said Fat Amy as she looked through Beca's closet.

"Where did you find that?" asked Beca as she grabbed the necklace to look at it.

It was a simple white gold necklace with a small music note.

"It was hanging up with a shirt, why?" asked Fat Amy curious.

"Chloe gave me this at prom senior year. I thought I had lost it," said Beca with a smile.

"Wait, you're not going to stare off into space and start reminiscing in your head again are you?" asked Fat Amy.

"What? No, I don't do that," said Beca defensively.

"You definitely do Shortshack, but we don't have time for that right now. We need to get going," said Fat Amy as she pulled Beca out of the room after she was fully dressed.

Fat Amy pulled up to the old Beale house. It looked the same as it did the last time Beca had seen it.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed," said Beca as she got out of Fat Amy's truck.

"Oh I know, some things never change I guess," said Fat Amy as she stepped out.

"I'm a little nervous to see Chloe's parents," admitted Beca as they approached the party.

"Oh you'll be fine. I mean at least I think so," said Fat Amy.

"What?" said Beca in a panic.

"Hey B, good to see you here," said Cynthia Rose as they approached the table she was at.

"Hey CR," said Beca with a smile.

"What up pitches," said Fat Amy.

"Surprised to see you here Amy," said CR.

"Why was red trying to not invite me?" asked Fat Amy offended.

"I mean after last time," laughed CR.

"Oh come on, it was just dancing, why is everyone making a big deal out of it," whined Fat Amy.

"You were twerking on Chloe's dad!" laughed CR.

"Alright whatever, sorry I tried to get the party started for all you lame asses," mumbled Fat Amy.

"Well the food is over there," pointed CR.

"And that's where I'll be," said Fat Amy as she walked away.

"You look cute tonight B," said CR with a smile.

"Thanks, Fat Amy suggested it," said Beca.

"That's tasteful for Amy," said CR surprised.

"Have you seen Chloe?" asked Beca as she looked around.

"Yeah I think she was helping with the food," said CR as she looked around.

"Great, I will see you guys in a little bit," said Beca as she made her way over to the food table in search of Chloe.

"Wow Becky, can't believe you actually showed," said a familiar annoying blonde.

"I could say the same for you Shelia, really are oblivious to the fact that the person you like doesn't reciprocate your feelings," said Beca.

"So, have you said hello to the ex-future in-laws yet?" asked Shelly with a smile.

"You know what," started Beca.

"Beca you made it," said Chloe from behind.

"Oh yeah, couldn't pass up a good time at the Beale house," said Beca with a smile as she turned around to face Chloe.

Beca's heart literally skipped a beat as she looked Chloe up and down. She was wearing a cute short white flowery sun dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. For a second she forgot how to breathe as she took in how beautiful Chloe actually was.

"Beca?" asked Chloe, pulling Beca out of her trance.

"What did you say?" asked Beca confused.

"I said there's drinks and food over there," pointed Chloe.

"Oh, yeah, okay cool. Listen Chlo, would you want to have that catch up talk right now," asked Beca with hope.

"Yeah okay," said Chloe as she was about to lead Beca away.

"Actually Chlo, your mom was looking for you, she needs help in the kitchen," chimed in Shelly quickly.

"Oh shoot! Well let's have that talk later Beca," said Chloe with a smile as she walked towards the house, Shelly trailing behind, looking behind to smirk at Beca.

"I have to do something about that girl," mumbled Beca to herself.

"I know how to make a body disappear," whispered Lily beside Beca.

"Oh my god, Lil you about gave me a heart attack," said Beca with a jump.

Lily just gave Beca a wink and walked away.

"Okay then, good talk Lil," said Beca with a wave as she made her way over to the food table.

"I swear I'm never going to get a word in with Chloe with this Shelly girl around," said Beca in frustration as she sat down with her plate of food.

"Wammie cit bish," mumbled Fat Amy with a mouth full of food.

"Huh?" asked Beca confused.

"I said do you want me to cut the bitch?" repeated Fat Amy.

"Could you?" asked Beca in desperation.

"Look it's simple, you tell Chloe you need to talk and pull her away from Shelly," suggested CR.

"If only it were that easy," mumbled Beca.

"It can be Becs, just do it," chimed in Stacey.

"Alright fine," said Beca as she stood.

"Yes, go Shortstack," said Fat Amy as she gave Beca a push.

"Alright I'm going," mumbled Beca as she walked towards the Beale house and into the kitchen.

Chloe, her mom, Shelly, Beca's mom, and a few of Chloe's relatives were in the kitchen putting together the desserts for the evening.

"Um, Chloe," said Beca.

"Oh, hey Beca. We are almost ready with the desserts," said Chloe as she walked by with a tray.

"Oh okay. So, I really want to have that talk," said Beca as she followed Chloe to the counter.

"Um, sure. I'm sure the rest of these ladies can handle things," said Chloe as she removed her apron.

"Beca Mitchell, it has been too long," interrupted Chloe's mom as she went in to hug Beca.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Beale," said Beca as she awkwardly hugged back.

"Gosh darn it is great to finally see you around these parts again," said Chloe's mom with a smile.

"Aww, why don't you guys do some catching up, Chloe and I can start taking all this outside," suggested Shelly.

"Well that is a fantastic idea sweetheart. You gals run along with the goodies. I want to hear all about your life in California Beca," said Mrs. Beale.

"Great," said Beca with a fake smile as she watched Chloe being taken away once more.

After a long half hour of discussing what Beca had been up to the last five years, Beca was relieved when Mrs. Beale suggested Beca get some dessert before it was all gone.

"Okay so that didn't go well, I ended up talking to Mrs. Beale instead," mumbled Beca to the Bella's as she sat down.

"Well Chloe doesn't seem too busy now," pointed out CR.

"I guess I can try again. Hey where's Chloe's grandma? I've been dying to see her all night," said Beca as she looked around.

Like Chloe, Beca had become close to Chloe's grandma in her teenage years, she too had had a passion for music. She collected vinyl and happily let Beca have as much records as she wanted. Grandma Beale had also been the first person Chloe and Beca had offically come out to about their relationship and she had been totally supportive.

"Oh Shortstack," said Fat Amy sadly.

"What?" asked Beca confused.

"Granny B passed away last summer. One moment she was diagnosed with stage four breast cancer and then the next minute she was gone," said CR.

"No, she can't be," said Beca as she stood and shook her head.

"We tried to get ahold of you Becs, but your assistant kept saying you were busy," said Stacey.

"No, it just can't be," said Beca as she backed away and turned as the tears fell.

"Beca wait," shouted the girls.

Beca didn't hear them as she ran, it was like she couldn't hear. All that she could hear was her own heartbeat inside her ears. Beca finally ran till she came up to the old iron gate that read Ambleside Cemetery. Beca continued inside to the old oak tree Beca knew Chloe's grandpa was buried by.

Beca dropped to her knees as she read the familiar tombstone, though now there were two names engraved upon it.

"'I'm so sorry Grandma B," cried Beca.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Sorry for leaving and I'm sorry for breaking Chloe's heart. Not a day goes by that I don't regret it," said Beca with tears in her eyes.

"I should have been there for you and for Chloe," whispered Beca.

 _"_ _Put these boxes over there Chloe Bear," said Grandma Beale._

 _"_ _Grandma how do you find anything with all these boxes of junk around," said Chloe as she looked around the room._

 _"_ _Junk? Chloe Bear this is anything but junk, these boxes hold years of treasures," said Grandma Beale._

 _"_ _Yeah Chlo, have you looked in some of these boxes? Look at this stuff," said Beca as she picked out some old clothes out of one of the boxes._

 _"_ _Listen to your girlfriend Chloe. Why Becs you should have seen me back in the day, did I have style," laughed Grandma Beale._

 _"_ _Wow look at all these records," said Beca as she looked through another box._

 _"_ _Oh yes dear. I'm a collector," smiled Grandma Beale as she walked over to Beca._

 _"_ _What is it, oldies," said Chloe with a smile._

 _"_ _Actually, there's records from different decades," said Beca amazed._

 _"_ _Yes. I've always had an ear for music. I wanted a career in music, but then Chloe's daddy came along and before I knew it my life was being a mother," said Grandma Beale._

 _"_ _Why couldn't you do both," asked Beca._

 _"_ _Oh sweetheart, in my day once you had children that was your full-time job. But I did enjoy it," said Grandma Beale with a smile._

 _"_ _I really want a career in music. My mom really doesn't think there's a future in it, she thinks it's more of a hobby. But it's so much more," said Beca as she looked through the records._

 _"_ _You have an ear for music Beca, not everyone does. If your heart tells you to pursue a career in music, well by god then you do it sweetheart," said Grandma Beale with a smile._

 _"_ _You have to hear some of Becs mixes Grandma, she's so talented," said Chloe with a smile._

 _"_ _Why don't you take the records you like Beca," suggested Grandma Beale._

 _"_ _Oh, I couldn't," protested Beca._

 _"_ _Nonsense, they're just collecting dust anyway. I would love them to be passed down to someone who's passionate about music as much as I am," said Grandma Beale._

 _"_ _I promise to take extra care of them," said Beca excitedly._

 _"_ _I know you will. Oh my, I almost forgot the cookies in the oven. Be back in a jiffy girls," said Grandma Beale as she left the room._

 _"_ _Babe your Grandma is seriously awesome," said Beca excitedly._

 _"_ _She's right you know," said Chloe._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" asked Beca confused._

 _"_ _You being passionate about music and having a career in music. I know how talented and determined you are about this. One day Grams is going to be gushing all about your record," said Chloe as she took Beca's hand._

 _"_ _You think so?" asked Beca as she looked into Chloe's eyes._

 _"_ _I know so baby," said Chloe before she leaned in to kiss Beca._

 _"_ _God I love you," said Beca as they parted their kiss._

 _"_ _I love you too," said Chloe with the biggest smile on her face._

"Thought I would find you here," said Chloe as she sat down next to Beca.

"Did she suffer?" quietly asked Beca.

"Not too bad, it happened so quickly after she was diagnosed," replied Chloe.

"I should have been here for her, for you," said Beca quietly.

"She wouldn't have wanted you to see her like that," said Chloe quietly.

"I didn't get a chance to tell her I was sorry," said Beca with tears rolling down her face.

"She knows," replied Chloe.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Chlo," said Beca as she wiped her face.

"I know," said Chloe.

"She was proud of you, you know," said Chloe a moment later.

"I'm nothing to be proud of," mumbled Beca.

"You made some mistakes, you're human Beca. But you accomplished so much in the last five years. She was proud and so am I," said Chloe quietly as she looked at Beca.

Beca couldn't help but smile.

"How about tomorrow we spend some time together and try the whole friend's thing?" asked Chloe as she stood to leave.

"Yes, I would like that," smiled Beca.

"Now let's get back to the party before everyone starts to wonder what happened to us, and before Amy gets ahold of my dad" laughed Chloe as she starts to walk back but stops to wait for Beca.

"I'm going to do everything right this time Grandma B, I promise," whispered Beca before turning to leave to catch up with Chloe.


End file.
